Silence
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Usai Winter Cup, setiap hari Furihata melewati distrik tersepi karena ranah kriminalitas itu dan mengawasi aksi Akashi. Mereka berinteraksi tapi engan berkomunikasi. Ada yang keheningan yang indah di antara mereka. CH 7: "Dan aku hanya mencium orang yang kucinta." / Warn: shounen-ai, OOC, etc. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! **_

**.**

**Sewaktu saya baca chapter Akashi pertama kalinya dikalahkan—thanks to Kagami and Kuroko's quarsi emperor eyes haha, syoknya dia sampai gagal shoot, ekspresinya Akashi itu … asli bikin brokoro. ampun itu biasku, KENAPA MUKAMU OOC BEGITU?! MANA MUKA ANTAGONMU?! UKH, Akashi—huhuhuhu. *berlinang airmata***

**Alhasil, jadilah fic ini. *peluk Akashi* oh iya, karena awal fic ini SANGAT MINIM dialog, mohon dibaca perlahan, ya. **

**.**

_**Yosh, I will survive!**_

_**Dozo, Minna-sama~ **_

**.**

**Disclaimer: ****Kuroko no basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**_**I don't take any personal commercial advantages from making this fanfiction. Purely just for fun. **_

**Warnings: AR, boys love/shounen-ai, OOC, minim dialog, mild language, typo(s). **

**Special back sound: As Long as You Love Me – Justin Bieber (Lunafly Cover more good, though. IMO *cough*)**

**.**

**Saya sudah memberikan **_**warnings**_**. Jadi, jika ada yang tidak disukai, tolong jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca. ;)**

**.**

_**Have a nice read!**_** ^_~**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

Ruang kamar mandi begitu lenggang. Suara tetes air memercik keramik dalam keheningan.

Pemuda biasa-biasa saja keluar dari bilik toilet. Menyuci bersih tangannya di wastafel sembari menatap refleksi diri di cermin yang mengulas cengiran lebar dengan mata berbinar-binar. Bisa dipastikan ini adalah hari terbaik dan membahagiakan dalam hidupnya. Meski tidak banyak yang ia lakukan selain membuatnya suaranya serak karena berteriak sepanjang hari, menggila mendukung teman-temannya yang berlaga di fase akhir liga Winter Cup. Namun timnya mendapatkan kemenangan setelah seluruh jerih-payah, suka-duka, perjuangan, persatuan, airmata luluh ….

Sungguh Furihata tidak tahu apalagi yang dapat disebutnya sebagai kebahagiaan lebih dari momentum penanda memori hari ini.

Usai mengeringkan tangannya, pemuda yang masih mengenakan seragam basket bernomor punggung dua belas di balik_ jersey_ Seirin-nya itu keluar dari toilet. Pandangannya menemukan seseorang terduduk menerawangi salju yang reras dari langit kelabu di penghujung lorong, kepalanya tertutupi dengan handuk putih. Pupil coklatnya kian mengecil tatkala melihat _border _nama sekolah dan nomor punggung yang tertera di kaus yang dikenakan sosok tersebut.

Rakuzan. Nomor 4.

Manik solid kolong langitnya bertemu dengan mata heterokromik yang hampa.

Sekian sekon berdentang sia-sia.

Furihata Kouki tergemap kaku, kemudian sisi pengecutnya yang lemah memosi dirinya untuk berpaling, beranjak pergi karena enggan menghampiri Akashi Seijuro.

Di penghujung hari, berkat renungan sepanjang perjalanan pulang, kekecewaan karena kepengecutan diri sendiri menggenangi hati Furihata. Nuraninya berbisik menginginkan hal yang dioposisi oleh rasionalitasnya.

Furihata gagal mengerti bisik hati yang ingin menghampiri Akashi.

**.**

**#~**~#**

_**A **_**Kuroko no Basket **_**fanfiction**_**, **

**.**

**Silence**

**.**

_**Chapter**_** 1**

"**To Look at His Eyes"**

**.**

_**By**_**: Light of Leviathan**

**#~**~#**

**.**

Senja menua direngkuh hamparan malam. Suhu hampir menapak titik beku. Kapas-kapas kristal dingin lebat menghujani seluruh penjuru bumi yang kini sepi ditapaki. Membelenggu dunia dalam gigil yang disemiliri angin dingin menginvitasi siapapun untuk meniru fauna berhibernasi.

Furihata seorang diri menelusuri tepi jalan di hilir sungai. Usai menunai janji pergi ke _konbini _bersama Fukuda dan Kawahara—mengisi waktu luang liburan musim dingin, kini tengah menuju destinasi untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

Sampai matanya menangkap keributan yang terjadi di bantaran sungai di bawah jembatan beton jalan. Kendati gelap namun temaram akibat lampu solar surya menyercah tipis penerangan. Adegan kekerasan yang dilakoni oleh tiga preman berseragam pelajar pada satu entitas yang gelap tersudut ke punggung tebing kecil rerumputan.

Dia tahu, publik tak asing lagi dengan semua yang terjadi. Distrik tersepi ini terlebih saat malam meraja dipenuhi oleh kaum premanisme yang frekuentif melakukan tindak kriminal. Memeras, merampok, memerkosa, membuli, dan bahkan beredar berita mengenai pembunuhan—yang mayat dihanyutkan ke sungai dengan tubuh termutilasi sekian bagian.

Pihak berwajib telah menegaskan garis batas keamanan dan menegakkan hukum yang berlaku. Namun para pelaku tentu tidaklah jera semudah itu.

Furihata berjengit ketakutan. Pupil semungil pucuk pinus kecil itu membeliak, tak menyangka satu orang yang tersudut itu melayangkan tendangan kuat dengan tumit kaki kanan dibalut sepatu ke perut salah seorang penyerangnya. Penyerangnya mengerang kesakitan setelah ditendang mundur. Dua orang kawannya mempreprasi balik agresi, mengepalkan pukulan pada si orang yang tersudut, namun orang tersebut lincah mengelabui dua musuhnya.

Pemuda bersurai kecoklatan dipupuki salju itu membeku. Lidahnya kelu. Bukan hanya karena dirinya lemah jadi ia tidak berani membantu, tidak—orang yang tersudut itu memanuver gerakan familiar meradangkan kengerian dalam memori pemain tim Seirin bernomor punggung dua belas.

_Ankle break. _

Furihata mematung melihat _ankle break_ dipadu _cross-over_ sempurna berkecepatan tinggi, hampir dirinya yakin melihat bola basket di-_dribble_ oleh tangan terkepal melayangkan tinju pada dagu hingga musuh terjatuh. Tidak berhenti sampai di situ, musuh mengangkat lutut untuk menusuk rusuk. Tapi entitas itu melempar tubuhnya ke belakang, punggungnya mengurva seratus tiga puluh lima derajat menunjukan fleksibelitas luar biasa. Satu kaki ditekuk dalam sebagai tumpuan, menjadi pivot begitu kilat kaki kanannya melakukan _sliding-tackle _balas menendang poros kaki musuh yang tersisa.

Ketiga musuhnya jatuh terkapar. Mengerang-erang kesakitan, menatap dendam pada satu orang yang berdiri di tengah ketiganya—dan memandang rendah pada mereka. Presensi yang memenangkan pertarungan itu menyepak satu kaki bersepatu kets lusuh—yang hendak menyerangnya lagi.

Satu orang lagi nekat bangun untuk memukul kepala—titik buta—bersurai membara itu. Furihata memejamkan mata ngeri ketika melihat tangan yang telah berlumur darah itu meninju wajah penyerangnya. Terdengar bunyi gemeretak mengerikan. Mungkin hidung preman malang itu remuk.

Bos ketiga pelajar gadungan yang ternyata preman itu meludahi sepatu eksistensi asing di sektor kekuasaan mereka. Dia menjerit kesakitan tatkala sepatu yang diludahinya merajam dadanya, menginjaknya seakan dirinya hanyalah serangga belaka.

Furihata yang menyaksikan semua itu sekujur tubuh diteror tremor. Gemetar ketakutan, berkeringat dingin, tatkala tiupan angin dingin mengantar pandangan tertuju padanya dari sang emperor.

Kelereng solid kolong langit menyirat endapan kengerian bersiborok dengan mata dwi warna yang memendar kecaman.

Selangkah mundur.

_De javu. _

Furihata disergap lagi perasaan terintimidasi familiar yang menguras segala energi. Tiada lagi daya atau tenaga dalam tubuhnya yang kian produktif memproduksi peluh seakan tanpa limitasi. Hawa dingin membelai tengkuk hingga napas tercekat seolah dia menyongsong suatu esensi seperti mati.

Merah dan emas.

Instingnya menjerit untuk lari.

Itulah yang Furihata lakukan. Melarikan diri diburon segala trauma karena tendensi diri pengecut meluberkan seluruh takut.

Lari.

Sejauhnya dari Akashi yang mematri ingatan bahwa malam itu Furihata memergoki aksi sadisnya.

.

#~**~#

.

Malam-malam berikutnya, Furihata mengumpati kedua sahabatnya, Fukuda dan Kawahara. Kendati tak menampik dirinya turut andil menyusahkan diri sendiri—karena terlalu menikmati waktu kebersamaan dengan teman-temannya tersayang.

Mereka tidak tahu Furihata benci pulang malam—meski pulang melampaui waktu senja itu sudah umum bagi remaja menjelang legal usia dewasa. Jalan pintas agar ia bisa segera sampai di rumah hanyalah melewati bantaran sungai jernih yang kian membeku ditimang buai dingin suhu. Kawasan serupa yang tenar akan gonjang-ganjing serta kabut tebal isu.

Walau patroli pihak berwajib tiada absensi setiap hari, mereka tak mendapatkan sindikat premanisme licik yang kerapkali mengganggu ketertiban umum di distrik agak tersepi tersebut.

Bukan itu yang Furihata takutkan. Tapi setiap kali ia melintasi sungai tersebut, selalu saja dilihatnya sosok yang sama. Repetitif. Menghajar orang-orang sampai babak-belur dan tak kuasa menang atasnya. Para preman yang pendendam. Gembong-gembong menyeramkan dengan tubuh sebesar gentong. Bahkan gerombolan pemuda sebaya mereka yang membawa senjata tajam untuk mengeroyok pemuda beraura penguasa.

Semua ditumpaskan. Tak satu pun tersisa. Setapak salju tetap beku dinoda hujan darah setiap waktu.

Furihata selalu melihat itu. Ia tidak pernah bisa langsung berlari pergi atau berpretensi tidak ada apa-apa terjadi. Selalu saja kakinya pada bumi terpaku kaku bergeming laksana mati suri. Khawatir bila nuraninya menepis kejujuran dan ekspetasi hati.

Semoga tak ada yang saking malu atau dendamnya karena dikalahkan lantas bunuh diri.

Pemuda malang yang tidak akan pernah berani melapor polisi ini, selalu berlari pergi ketika Akashi selesai membantai segala musuhnya lantas menotis presensinya yang ketakutan setengah mati.

Disorot lampu solar surya jalan bertopangkan beton jembatan, sepasang mata berkilau menghalau derak hujan salju, selalu menghantui mimpi-mimpi Furihata dalam tidur risaunya.

Merah dan emas.

**.**

_**Tsuzuku**_

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**Tenang, ini baru permulaan. *nyengir* **

**Mampir juga ya ke fic saya yang lain. ;D**

**.**

_**And see you latte~ **_

**.**

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat saya harapkan. ^_^

**.**

_**Sweet smile, **_

**Light of Leviathan**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! **_

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk RnR fic saya, ataupun memberikan fave/follow/faves. Saya senang sekali. X"D**

_**Yosh, I will survive!**_

_**Dozo, Minna-sama~ **_

**.**

**Disclaimer: ****Kuroko no basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**_**I don't take any personal commercial advantages from making this fanfiction. Purely just for fun. **_

**Warnings: AR, boys love/shounen-ai, OOC, minim dialog, mild language, typo(s). **

**Special back sound: As Long as You Love Me – Justin Bieber (Lunafly Cover more good, though. IMO *cough*)**

**.**

**Saya sudah memberikan **_**warnings**_**. Jadi, jika tidak ada yang disukai, tolong jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca. ;)**

**.**

_**Have a nice read!**_** ^_~**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

Furihata punya banyak peluang untuk tidak keluar rumah pergi bermain dengan teman-teman. Ia memiliki banyak kesempatan untuk selepas latihan basket tim Seirin lekas pulang ke rumah. Beberapa opsi terpampang di hadapan menanti untuk dijatuhkan pilihan, tapi Furihata tidak bisa menghindari untuk keluyuran melewati waktu senja kemudian menyusuri distrik yang kini menjadi objek mengerikan dalam dimensi mimpinya.

Padahal ia takut setengah mati. Padahal personanya pengecut bukan main. Padahal tak ada ilmu bela diri apapun yang dikuasai untuk proteksi pribadi. Entah kekuatan magis macam apa menyihirnya untuk menginjakkan kaki di spot yang sama mengawasi dari kejauhan penuh kengerian pada presensi sang emperor pengibas terror, lagi dan lagi.

Pemuda yang punya rutinitas senormal remaja lelaki pada umumnya itu tak tahu nama perasaan yang senantiasa menggentayangi, _paranoia_-nya pada sepasang manik heterokromik, namun di satu sisi takut terjadi sesuatu pada pemilik mata unik tersebut. Ia takut bahwa suatu saat akan tersiar kabar buruk tentang siswa Rakuzan tersebut hanya tinggal nama, dan hanya dirinya seorang yang tahu bagaimana bisa semua itu terjadi.

Maka ia selalu datang kembali, lagi dan lagi, meski hati menjerit ngeri dengan apa yang terjadi.

Furihata tahu bahwa Akashi tahu dirinya ada. Sedikit berharap semoga Akashi tak mengingatnya karena mereka hanya pernah bertemu dua kali, sekali waktu permulaan Winter Cup, sekali di pertandingan, dan Furihata jelas bukan pemain basket bertalenta atraktif untuk dipatri memori.

Paling tidak, memastikan kemenangan pemuda bersurai magenta menyala di malam hari itu hidup dan baik-baik saja, walau malam Furihata akan mimpi buruk akibat gelimang merah dan emas menyorot hampa, ia bisa menghirup napas lega.

Furihata berasumsi dengan ekspetasi bahwa Akashi takkan terkalahkan kendati di luar lingkup soal basket, mungkin ini murni harapan naifnya belaka.

**.**

**#~**~#**

_**A **_**Kuroko no Basket **_**fanfiction**_**, **

**.**

**Silence**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

"**To Help Both of Us"**

**.**

_**By**_**: Light of Leviathan**

**#~**~#**

**.**

Sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat, pasti akan terjatuh. Seluar biasa apapun emperor pengagung absolutisme itu menghajar gembong-gembong kriminal seolah bagai rutinitas normal, ada saatnya ia jatuh tersungkur dikerubuti massa yang balas dendam atas kekalahan mereka.

Furihata ternganga tak percaya. Malam ini ia tiba di sudut yang sama tanpa prasangka. Siapa sangka hal yang pertama dilihatnya adalah massa—selintas ingatan membersitkan bahwa di malam-malam lalu Furihata pernah melihat mereka dikalahkan Akashi—rombongan kriminal mengeroyok seseorang. Di sela-sela sepakan, tendangan tiada henti, pukulan kasar, tinju bertubi-tubi dan derai tawa bengis, mata solid kolong langitnya menemukan surai-surai merah terurai dan darah menjuntai pada bumi.

Tak mungkin.

Akashi Seijuurou dihajar sampai babak belur hingga kemenangan absolutnya lebur dalam buai balas dendam. Furihata mundur selangkah, dua langkah, kakinya bergetar hebat bukan karena dingin cuaca melainkan ketakutan berlebihan. Tak butuh pemicu apapun lagi, kakinya mengantarkan putaran bagi tubuh untuk balik kanan lantas lari tunggang-langgang.

Lari seperti pengecut sejati. Furihata tidak peduli lagi. Tempatnya bukan di sini menyaksikan semua yang terjadi. Ia seharusnya tak pergi melainkan bergegas pulang ke rumah dan tak kemana-mana lagi.

Ruang pendengarannya ngilu mendengar kumandang tawa keji, suara pukulan, kucuran darah, dan bantingan tubuh ke tanah. Sayup-sayup aliran sungai yang hampir beku. Bising alat-alat transportasi melintasi jembatan. Riuh-rusuh konversasi di kejauhan. Hatinya dicabik oleh ketakutan dan ngeri karena distrik tersepi ini benar adanya seperti rumor yang digunjingkan.

Masih berlari di bawah terpaan lampu solar jalan, terengah-engah padahal belum ada satu kilometer berlari namun keburu dihinggap kelelahan. Bukan, ini jelas karena ketakutan. Ia menembus keramaian, dan semua yang telah atau apapun yang akan terjadi akan coba ia lupakan.

Tiba-tiba di pelupuk mata kolong bumi, terbayang manik heterokromik yang hampa tanpa tara.

Furihata mengerem habis langkahnya. Kepalanya disandarkan pada lampu jalan. Matanya terpejam, makin jelas kenampakan figur regal sang emperor—mengingat jelas sorot mata heterokromik yang setiap hari menunjukkkan perbedaan signifikan ketika mereka bersitatap. Mungkin karena kehadirannya yang kembali lagi dan lagi. Mungkin penasaran mengapa Furihata hanya termangu ngeri kemudian selalu berlari. Mungkin Akashi membencinya karena kebodohannya. Mungkin Akashi ingin seseorang ada mencegahnya. Mungkin semua spekulasi ini tiada arti, tapi karena itulah Furihata menemukan dirinya tidak ingin lagi tak menghiraukan bisikan hati.

Kenyataan membutakan tertepis oleh kesadaran. Bahwa Furihata masih peduli, hanya untuk sekedar tahu Akashi baik-baik saja.

Menginjak habis rasionalitas. Persetan dengan karakterisasi bertendensi pengecut dan takut pada segala hal intimidatif. Sekali ini saja, Furihata tak ingin menyesal seperti di hari lalu ketika ia tidak berani menghampiri Akashi hanya karena alasan konyol. Maka dengan secuil determinasi dirinya termosi untuk berputar balik. Pada titik di mana ia selalu ada menyaksikan semua yang Akashi lakukan. Di tempat pandangan mereka konstan bertemu, dan Furihata menjauhkan bersitan tanya dalam hati kenapa Akashi selalu ada di sana.

Furihata berlari menandingi pengendara sepeda di tepi kiri jalan yang tersendat-sendat mesinnya. Belingsatan menyelamatkan diri saat klakson sepeda motor memberikan tanda bahwa ia hampir kena serempet. Dia kembali ke tempat yang sama. Mendapati yang terjadi antara tadi dan sekarang masih sama. Badannya dijalar getar. Apapun yang memagnet Furihata untuk melupakan hari esok, menerjunkan diri demi seseorang yang naas tertelungkup di tanah, Furihata tidak lagi bertanya-tanya di benaknya atau membiarkan luapan trauma menguasainya.

Para pelaku kriminal itu terkejut bukan kepalang menemukan sesosok suicidal menyeruak di antara mereka, menjatuhkan diri sebagai protektor bagi makhluk laknat yang di hari-hari sebelumnya semena-mena menyiksa mereka.

Beberapa sekon bergulir sia-sia. Orang-orang bergeming tak mengerti pada manusia culun yang sok heroik—padahal bahasa tubuhnya jelas memperlihatkan kepengecutan entitas asing ini—melindungi objek balas dendam mereka.

"Ku-ku-kumohon, he-he-hentikan se-semu-mu-a i-ini. Ka-kasihan, di-dia sudah se-se-perti i-ini. Ja-jangan sa-sakiti la-lagi! To-to-long be-berhe-nti me-menyiksa dan a-ampuni A-Akashi … bi-biarkan ka-kami pergi!"

Akashi Seijuurou hampir memejamkan mata seutuhnya. Sampai dirasakannya kepulan karbondioksida terlalu cepat menghangatkan pundaknya yang mendingin akibat nyeri ditimpuk entah benda tumpul apa. Seseorang mengorbankan punggungnya sendiri untuk dipukuli demi dirinya. Perasaan aneh menghidupkan kehangatan yang lama mati suri dalam hatinya, mengetuk lagi semangat hidup yang hampir punah. Seseorang meracau ketakutan di atas dirinya, menangkup dirinya dalam proteksi konyol—Akashi lebih dari tahu ia bisa menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri namun orang ini melindungi diri sendiri saja tidak bisa. Seseorang itu tersedu-sedan memohon ampunan untuknya, padahal Akashi bukanlah orang yang sudi mengemis ampunan meski jika kekalahan baginya jelas di ambang batas.

Menggeser sedikit tubuhnya—matanya mencari seseorang itu, Akashi menemukan bahwa orang yang teramat _suicidal_ dan idiot namun melindunginya adalah Furihata Kouki.

Dari sekian banyak populasi manusia di muka bumi, mengapa bisa Furihata Kouki membuang semua karakterisasi kepengecutannya dan mendobrak zona aman diri sendiri hanya untuk menyelamatkan Akashi Seijuurou?

Sesungguhnya Akashi tak paham gerak roda nalar persona ordinari ini. Ia tidak punya ingatan momen baik dengan Furihata. Pertemuan pertama saja, Furihata hampir menangis dan kencing berdiri saking ketakutan dengannya. Di lapangan basket, Akashi tahu kesal menghinggapi hatinya karena merasa terhinakan harus di-_marking_ oleh pemain selemah Furihata. Setelah pertarungan berakhir, mereka bertemu pandang sesaat dan Furihata secepat kilat lari terbirit-birit saking ketakutannya.

Kemudian hari itu Furihata tak sengaja lewat menelusuri distrik sarang penyamun di pinggir sungai ini, ia hanya terpaku membisu kaku di tempat, lalu lari tapi esoknya selalu kembali lagi dan lagi merepetisi aksi yang sama.

Lantas kenapa Furihata ada di sini bertindak bodoh dengan mengorbankan dirinya sendiri hanya untuk Akashi yang hanya bisa mengintimidasinya sampai seluruh tubuh nyeri hingga ke sendi-sendi?

Akashi tidak butuh Furihata menjawab pertanyaan yang si pemain basket tim Seirin itu sendiri tak bisa menjawabnya. Ada sisi manusiawi Furihata yang masih peduli pada Akashi, tidak peduli ironi mengulaskan kenyataan bahwa Furihata takut setengah mati padanya dan setiap hari seusai tahu ia menang lantas berlari pergi.

Mati rasa dengan semua kepedihan yang merasuki tiap pori-pori hingga meresapi sampai pembuluh darahnya, Akashi tahu perasaannya hidup lagi karena secarik kepedulian Furihata padanya.

Memejamkan mata sekilas. Tiada lagi anomali merah dan emas.

Kini menjelma merah dan merah.

"Oi, bocah, kau tahu apa soal urusan kami dengan Akashi Seijuurou, heh?"

"Kau tahu tidak orang yang menyiksa kami setiap hari itu orang yang kau lindungi sekarang, Anak Tolol?"

"Hei, Idiot, kau mengerti tidak kalau Akashi itu menyusahkan kami semua dengan menguak tindak kriminal kami?"

Furihata mengalami _mental breakdown._ Seumur hidup, baru pertama kalinya ia menerima bentakan hinaan dan caci-maki sedina ini. Namun ia konstan memunggungi mereka semua. "Be-be-berhentilah me-membuli A-Akashi! A-aku ta-tahu A-Akashi se-sering me-menghajar ka-kalian di si-sini. Ta-tapi pa-pasti ada alasannya. Ku-kumohon, a-ampuni—"

"Orang brengsek bermata cacat itu akan menjebloskan lagi kami ke tempat terhina yang ada di muka bumi, KE PENJARA LAGI!"

"Minggir dari Akashi, Makhluk Tengik! Atau matilah di sini, kami kirim kau bersama Akashi ke neraka jahanam!"

"Cecunguk culun, tidak usah sok jadi pahlawan kesiangan, melindungi dirimu sendiri saja kau tidak bisa. HAHAHA!"

Manusia-manusia jahanam itu saling berpandangan. Tak lama tawa-tawa jahat terburai ke angkasa. Mereka mulai menariki Furihata, memaki pemuda itu untuk melepaskan diri dari Akashi yang didaulat menggiring mereka kembali ke sel-sel jeruji besi paling hina. Furihata tergagap meminta mereka berhenti membuli Akashi. Tentu mereka menolak mentah-mentah lantaran tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya diracaukan karena artikulasi pemuda itu kacau-balau. Furihata tidak mengerti situasi dan kondisi yang sebenarnya terjadi—tak paham duduk perkara sesungguhnya.

Furihata terkejut ketika wajahnya tersaruk pada mantel merah orang yang dilindunginya. Lebih kaget lagi ketika sebelah lengan merengkuh dirinya dalam perlindungan, sebelah tangan terangkat menepuk puncak kepalanya. Ia mendongak, terperangah mendapati sepasang mata merah menyala lurus menatap musuh-musuhnya. Tak sempat memerhatikan seberapa banyak baret dan lecet menoreh luka di wajah yang mencerminkan arogansi meski harga diri diinjak-injak oleh para preman bertubuh besar.

"Kalian menentangku, huh? Harus berapa kali kusampaikan bahwa perkataanku absolut dan kekalahan kalian terhadapku selamanya mutlak?"

Aura emperor regal ini familiar. Bila Furihata tak berada di sisi Akashi, ia yakin dirinya instan pingsan di tempat. Lain halnya dengan gerombolan penjahat yang mengerubungi mereka bagai alat, hanya mundur selangkah, meraungkan gertak sambal yang tak mengguncang mental Akashi. Tentu mereka menotis diferensiasi Akashi yang biasanya menyiksa mereka itu jelas berbeda—terlebih kedua bola yang mengisi rongga matanya tiba-tiba saja berubah warna. Ini semata jelas menginfluensi mental brutal mereka.

"O-oi, li-lihat ma-mata cacatnya berubah lagi!"

"IBLIS! Sudah kubilang Akashi itu titisan iblis!"

"SERANG DIA!"

Akashi mengangkat sebelah lengan menangkis serangan dengan tongkat bisbol, menggulingkan Furihata ke samping—yang dijatuhkan meringis kesakitan saat punggungnya menghantam tanah. Satu per satu serangan agresif ditahannya dengan sempurna, tinju yang teracung hendak menghancurkan sempurna lekuk wajahnya ditampik—Akashi terlebih dahulu mendaratkan kepalan tangannya di rahang musuh tersebut. Pecahan botol bir yang dilayangkan padanya, Akashi tepis dengan tindangan jitu yang lincah. Tangan kirinya merogoh saku celana, meraih ponselnya sembari melayangkan tendangan bersudut sembilan puluh derat—menghantamkan lutut ke perut orang yang mengangkat parang untuk membacoknya. Begitu mendapatkan ponselnya, dilemparkannya ponsel itu pada Furihata yang memekik ketakutan dan beringsut mendekat untuk mencari perlindungan di balik punggungnya.

Astaga. Kemana perginya keberanian Furihata tadi? Kenapa begitu cepat sisi kepengecutannya kembali lagi?

Tak ada waktu mengeluhkan karakterisasi Furihata yang kikuk menatap ponselnya. Melongo bodoh. Pupil mungil di mata coklat itu kian mengecil. Pandangan bertanya. Akashi tak bisa menjelaskan karena ia sibuk mengonter balik segala macam agresi.

Furihata hendak bertanya untuk apa Akashi malah menyerahkan ponsel padaya, tepat ketika dua pria garang bertubuh sekekar binaragawan berteriak bermaksud menggilasnya. Menjerit ketakutan, Furihata secepat kilat menjatuhkan diri pada posisi meringkuk. Membiarkan bahunya nyeri jadi bantalan untuk mendarat.

**BRUK!**

Dua preman tersebut tanpa sengaja saling membenturkan dahi mereka. Bunyi benturan begitu kencang hingga keduanya melorot ke bumi, pingsan dengan begitu konyolnya. Furihata mendesis histeris karena tertimpa keduanya. Tubuhnya serasa nyaris remuk. Pandangannya mulai berkunang karena sekujur tubuh dicambuk rasa sakit. Tepat saat itu darah terpecik menggerus peluh di pelipis dan pipinya, menguar amis menginvasi indera penciumannya. Ia terhenyak menemukan Akashi yang bersimbah darah masih berjuang melibas habis musuh-musuh yang berjumlah begitu banyak.

Mereka berdua takkan menang. Furihata tahu dirinya tidak berguna. Mengais segenggam salju, nyaris menangis pilu karena dirinya begitu lemah—bayangan kematiannya dan Akashi menjadi momok mengerikan. Sampai tersadar ternyata tangannya menggenggam ponsel Akashi, dan realisasi menyodok kelemotan proses otaknya bahwa Akashi memberikan ponselnya bukan sebagai pajangan—pasti ada tujuan.

Beruntung Furihata tertiban kedua preman besar itu, orang-orang mengira Furihata telah kabur tunggang-langgang mengkhianati Akashi. Tidak heran mengingat tampang ordinarinya itu sudah mengindikasikan intensi hati dan kelemahan nyali.

Akashi dari sela silat lincahnya—tak menghiraukan ia memforsir badannya sendiri untuk kontinu bertarung—menghunjam tatapan tajam pada Furihata, berupaya menyampaikan maksudnya. Tapi bila Furihata tidak mengerti, nasib mereka akan habis di sini. Mungkin tubuh dimutilasi, dibuang ke bantaran sungai, hanyut ke laut tanpa seorang pun tahu.

_Mengertilah!_ Sudut-sudut sepasang mata merah mematut lekat manik solid kolong langit yang menautkan sosoknya dalam pandangan. _Tolong pahamilah_!

Bagai tersambar petir, Furihata akhirnya paham apa yang Akashi tak bisa katakan. Ia buru-buru memfokuskan atensi pada ponsel pemuda yang sedang dikeroyok, membuka segel kunci, memijit layar _touch-screen_ mendisplay tabel deretan angka. Memasukkan nomor darurat kepolisian, Furihata menekan ponsel tersebut ke telinganya. Memaki operator kartu seluler yang Akashi gunakan karena malah mengiklankan RBT, barulah nada sambung monoton terdengar.

Suara dari seberang sambungan tak sempat menyelesaikan sesi perkenalan khas pihak berwajib. Furihata dengan suara tercekik melengking tinggi menginformaskan apa yang terjadi, menghendaki polisi segera datang ke distrik tersepi ini.

"Po-polisi, ce-cepatlah da-datang ke sini! A-anarki da-dari para penjahat yang kabur dari penjara. CE-CEPAT KE SINI—"

**BRUK!**

Furihata tak tahu apa yang dikatakannya, ia merasakan hentakan pedih mendera hatinya tatkala melihat Akashi diserang dengan ayunan balok kayu tepat di perutnya refleks memuntahkan darah—sampai ambruk di hadapan Furihata. Pemuda bersurai kecoklatan itu tergemap, ia meronta-ronta berusaha lepas dari kungkungan dua orang kekar yang menimpanya. Semua rasa sakit yang diterimanya tidak sepantar dengan yang dihunjamkan pada Akashi. Berhasil lepas dari belenggu, tak menghiraukan sakit dan telepon yang masih bersambung, Furihata tertatih merangkak menghampiri Akashi yang meninju tanah berusaha untuk duduk sembari mencengkeram perut.

Orang-orang yang geram mulai mendekati mereka. Furihata mengerti dirinya tidak akan mampu seperti Akashi, di situasi terjepit dengan kondisi tidak menguntungkan tetap bisa menumpas jatuh beberapa orang. Maka yang dilakukannya adalah mengalungkan lengan Akashi ke lehernya, berusaha bangkit sekuat tenaga untuk lari menyelamatkan hidup mereka—sekonyol apapun kelihatannya mengingat ini melanggar prinsip Akashi untuk tidak pernah kabur dari segala problema.

"AKASHI BAJINGAN, URUSAN KITA BELUM SELESAI!"

"Itu si Anak Layangan coba-coba kabur bawa Akashi! HENTIKAN MEREKA!"

Furihata menyeret Akashi yang berekspresi stoik kini meludah darah, tak memedulikan hidungnya muak menghirup kuaran amis beraroma besi dari pemuda yang ditopang olehnya, sesekali menengok ke belakang, takut dengan amukan massa yang liar mengejar keduanya. Akashi menarik lengannya dari leher Furihata, menepis kehendak pemuda pengecut itu untuk lari. Sampai polisi datang kemari, Akashi takkan beranjak pergi.

Akashi menahan kedutan urat-urat yang bersilang di dahinya saat ia akan menyongsong musuh-musuh lagi, tarikan di lengan mantelnya menginterupsi langkahnya. Ketika menoleh, ia dihadapkan dengan mata sesendu pinus cemara di musim gugur berkaca-kaca—memelas menyiratkan kerelaan Akashi untuk lari bersama dirinya ketimbang mati ditumpas penjahat-penjahat jahanam.

Tanpa bahasa verbal terlisan—hanya bersitatap, Furihata tahu Akashi menolak permohonannya. Sepasang mata merah itu mengintensi persistensi maksimal dan absolut tidak menghendaki kekalahan.

Tepat ketika Akashi akan mengajarkan lagi para preman itu untuk bertekuk lutut lagi padanya, Furihata yang dilingkupi desperasi berusaha menahannya kendati takut diintimidasi Akashi, suara sirine meraung-raung bergaung memecah marak malam dari intensitas pertarungan tidak adil tersebut.

Polisi-polisi dengan borgol dan pistol di tangan berhamburan keluar dari mobil-mobil dinas bersirine menyilaukan. Pelaku-pelaku kriminal mendecih, warna-warni bahasa prokem termuntahkan dari bibir atas sirkumstansi yang tiba-tiba jadi begitu genting untuk mereka. Terjadi aksi baku hantam antara pihak berwajib dengan gembong-gembong penjahat tersebut, berkedok pelajar gadungan namun pada kenyataannya pengedar narkoba, perampok, tukang buli, pemerkosa, bahkan pembunuh.

Inspektur kepolisian turun dari mobil. Memindai sekeliling dengan tenang seolah huru-hara anarkisme di depan matanya hanyalah tawuran pelajar biasa. Matanya tertumbuk pada sepasang pemuda yang menyingkir dari segala prahara. Seseorang berambut magenta teridentifikasi olehnya. Lantas sang inspektur mendekati keduanya.

"Tak kusangka butuh begitu banyak penjahat untuk membuat Akashi Seijuurou babak belur seperti ini," kata inspektur muda berpakaian seperti Sherlock Holmes, mata oniks tajamnya menyiratkan geli. Diulurkannya tangan pada Akashi. "Terima kasih atas kerjasamamu selama ini, Akashi."

Akashi dengan kasual menyeka darah yang menodai bibir, dagu, meluruh di lehernya. Mengusapkan tangannya yang bernoda likuid serupa pada celana, lantas menjabat tangan sang inspektur—_partner in crime_ yang didatanginya untuk mengusut kasus dan semerbak isu di distrik ini. "Tak masalah. Kita sama-sama diuntungkan. Dan tepati janjimu, jangan beritahu Ayahku."

"Tentu saja." Pria itu mengangguk ringan. Dia mengerling pada pemuda yang berdiri di sisi Akashi, menelisik airmukanya yang keruh dan bingung. "Aku sudah menanti telepon darimu seperti biasa, Akashi. Khawatir terjadi sesuatu karena kau terlambat menelepon. Ternyata yang menelepon bukan kau."

Akashi turut melirik Furihata yang berjengit ketakutanberulangkali mendengar letusan pistol, jeritan kesakitan membahana, dan bumbungan asap mesiu di sekitar mereka. "Hari ini mereka semua mengeroyokku, kebetulan dia datang." Akashi sangat tahu kedatangan Furihata bukan kebetulan, Furihata selalu ada setiap hari di spot yang sama. "Dia tidak ada sangkutpautnya dengan kasus di daerah ini. Bisa tolong antarkan dia pulang, Inspektur?"

"Baiklah. Sebentar aku hubungi anak buahku dulu yang _stand by_ di mobil." Petinggi kepolisian sektor setempat itu meraih _walkie-talkie_-nya, menghubungi bawahannya untuk menyiapkan sebuah mobil dan memanggil ambulans. Usai mendengar kesanggupan bawahannya, pria tersebut mematikan sambungan. Menatap Akashi yang puas melihat tindakannya. "Kami masih membutuhkanmu untuk bersaksi di pengadilan mendakwa mereka—orang-orang bebal yang ingin berkelit dari penegakan hukum. Kau juga harus ke rumah sakit, kau terlihat …_ well,_ tidak seperti biasanya, Akashi."

Akashi mengangguk tenang. Pandangannya mulai membayang. Kepalanya laksana dihantam palu godam. Tubuhnya oleng tatkala hembus angin menikamkan dingin, langkahnya hampir terjengkang andai Furihata tak menyangganya.

Sepasang mata merah bersitatap dengan mata coklat yang menyiratkan kepanikan, kekhawatiran.

"Inspektur, antarkan dia pulang." Akashi melepaskan perlahan tangan Furihata dari punggung lengannya.

"Tu-tunggu, ta-tapi a-aku—" Furihata sendiri ditenggelamkan kebingungan, "—ba-bagaimana dengan pa-para pe-penjahat itu?"

"Mereka akan dijebloskan lagi ke penjara. Terkena hukum pidana lagi," jawab inspektur tersebut.

"I-inspektur, la-la-lalu bagaimana de-dengan—" _—Akashi?_

Akashi menerawang para penjahat yang satu per satu diborgol, beberapa dari mereka kakinya dikucuri darah tertancap selongsong peluru. "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Inspektur, beritahu dia untuk tutup mulut dan menjaga rahasia ini dari siapapun."

"A-aku ha-harus di-diam saja setelah se-semua yang terjadi, Inspektur?" Furihata memandang sang petinggi kepolisian tersebut diinjeksi hesitansi.

"Ya, harus. Ini demi kebaikannya sendiri untuk tidak terlibat dari kriminalitas apapun, Inspektur."

"Ba-bagaimana dengan di-dia yang juga te-terlibat a-aksi kekerasan pa-pada pelaku kriminal, Inspektur?"

"Inspektur, kau sendiri yang memperbolehkanku melakukan apapun yang kusuka pada para penjahat itu selama aku bisa menggiring mereka ke penjara lagi. Jadi, selain karena usiaku belum legal dewasa, aku aman dari hukuman, bukan?"

"A-apa yang harus ku-kulakukan setelah ini, Inspektur?"

"Cepat beritahu dia untuk tutup mulut dan menjaga rahasia ini apapun yang terjadi, Inspektur."

Inspektur itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Janggal karena ia merasa menjadi perantara bicara antara kedua remaja di hadapannya. Tidakkah mereka menyadari ada siratan kepedulian tak kasat mata yang menautkan keduanya?

"Astaga … apa yang salah dari kalian berdua? Sedekat ini kalian bersama, kenapa tidak bicara satu sama lain?" heran pria bermata sekelam malam tersebut. Kedua pemuda di hadapannya saling membuang muka. "Seperti tadi yang kukatakan, Akashi masih dibutuhkan kepolisian terkait kasus ini dan harus segera berobat ke rumah sakit. Kau, sesuai permintaan Akashi, akan dikawal pulang oleh anak buahku dan harus menjaga rahasia ini dari publik."

Furihata kentara meragu. Takut-takut diliriknya Akashi yang serba merah—bukan hanya karena surai dan matanya tapi juga jejak-jejak darah mengering di tubuhnya.

'_Bagaimana denganmu?'_

Sorot mata merah itu melunak tatkala bersitatap dengan manik solid kolong langit yang berkilau diterpa sirene mobil polisi.

'_Aku akan baik baik saja.'_

Ambulans menyeruak di antara mobil polisi. Seorang polisi wanita menghampiri petinggi kepolisian distrik setempat berikut memberitahukan ambulans dan mobil polisi siap dipakai.

Inspektur yang peka dengan situasi melebihi kedua remaja lelaki di hadapannya berdeham memutuskan kontak mata keduanya. "Akashi, kau masuk ke ambulans. Kau—" Ditatapnya Furihata dengan pandangan bijak khas orangtua, "ikuti sersan ini dan pulanglah. Aku janji akan menjaga Akashi baik-baik dan mengurus kasus ini. Kau tak usah takut dengan bayangan seperti para penjahat itu akan mengejarmu."

Sersan wanita itu tersenyum—sebagai wanita dan intuisi tajamnya—melihat si pemuda berambut merah terlihat penuh arogansi agak menyangsikan dirinya untuk menjaga si remaja bersurai sewarna bumi. "Aku dan temanku di mobil akan menjagamu sampai di rumah, Nak. Kalau perlu, kami akan mengawasi kau setiap waktu sampai situasi dan kondisi benar-benar aman."

Furihata tersenyum setengah hati. "Maaf aku jadi merepotkan."

"Tidak masalah. Sudah tugas kami menjaga masyarakat," tanggap sang inspektur.

"Ayo, kuantar kau pulang." Sersan wanita itu memberi salam hormat pada inspekturnya, mengangguk sekilas pada Akashi yang terlihat distan, kemudian membawa Furihata untuk menumpang mobil sedan normal diantar pulang.

Mobil sedan berwarna hitam metalik itu berada di spot yang sama persis di titik Furihata setiap hari selalu berdiri, kembali lagi dan lagi. Karena itulah sebelum masuk mobil, Furihata menoleh pada satu titik lurus. Dikiranya ia hanya akan menatap punggung berbalut mantel merah yang kokoh namun tersepi.

Manik heterokromik itu menjangkau jendela hati sewarna bumi. Pandangan yang melesak sesak memeneuhi rongga dada.

De javu, kendati bagi Furihata ini hal baru.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang direngkuh kesunyian, Furihata menerawang ke luar jendela. Menatap sedikit lebih lama pada apapun berwarna merah yang terlintas di balik jendela mobil. Memikirkan semua yang selama ini terjadi, tak menafsirkan kecamuk hatinya saat ini.

Hari ini bukan lagi merah dan emas.

Mungkin malam ini mimpi Furihata bernuansa merah meganta.

**.**

_**Tsuzuku**_

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**Kenapa AkaFuri tidak bicara satu sama lain? Mungkin karena judul fic ini Silence? /bukan/ mungkin karena saya ingin membuat mereka so sweet memahami satu sama lain tanpa komunikasi? /gakgitu/**

**Sebenarnya saya sudah menyisipkan hints kenapa mereka nggak bicara satu sama lain. Tapi, mungkin kelewat implisit, jadi di chapter ke depannya akan ada penjelasan. **

**Mampir juga ya ke fic saya yang lain, ya. ;D**

**.**

_**And see you latte~ **_

**.**

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat saya harapkan. ^_^

**.**

_**Sweet smile, **_

**Light of Leviathan**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! **_

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk RnR fic saya, ataupun memberikan fave/follow/faves. Saya senang sekali. X"D**

_**Yosh, I will survive!**_

_**Dozo, Minna-sama~ **_

**.**

**Disclaimer: ****Kuroko no basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**_**I don't take any personal commercial advantages from making this fanfiction. Purely just for fun. **_

**Warnings: AR, boys love/shounen-ai, OOC, minim dialog, mild language, typo(s). **

**Special back sound: As Long as You Love Me – Justin Bieber (Lunafly Cover more good, though. IMO *cough*)**

**.**

**Saya sudah memberikan **_**warnings**_**. Jadi, jika tidak ada yang disukai, tolong jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca. ;)**

**.**

_**Have a nice read!**_** ^_~**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

Dua hari berikutnya.

"HAAAH?! AKASHI SEIJUUROU MASUK RUMAH SAKIT?!"

Furihata tengah merapikan barang-barang dan tas basketnya, lekas menoleh pada sekumpulan seniornya yang sedang berbicara dengan Kuroko. Botol minum yang hendak dijejalkannya dalam tas jatuh menggelinding ke dekat mereka, ia buru-buru memungutnya sembari menahan gulana yang menyerang hatinya pasca mendengar seruan kaget teman-teman setim Seirin.

"Iya. Aku dapat kabar dari Momoi-_san_. Karena itu aku dan yang lainnya—Kiseki no Sedai—akan menjenguknya sore ini. Aku mohon izin untuk tidak ikut latihan basket hari ini," tutur Kuroko. Meski tetap non-ekspresi, ada kekhawatiran berkilat di mata lazuardinya.

"Tunggu, tunggu! Bagaimana bisa orang itu masuk ke rumah sakit? Penyakit apa yang bisa menyerang tubuhnya?" tanya Kagami tak mengerti.

Kuroko menggeleng perlahan. "Entahlah. Momoi-_san_ tidak memberitahu kenapa Akashi-_kun_ bisa masuk ke rumah sakit."

"_Kantoku,_ boleh aku ikut dengan Kuroko?" tanya Kagami dengan roman wajah serius.

Aida Riko tampak mengonsiderasi rikues kedua siswa yang dilatih basket olehnya itu. Melirik pada sepasang pemain andalannya, ia menghela napas, menyerah. "Baiklah, kalian berdua hari ini bisa pergi. Tapi ganti porsi latihan kalian di lain waktu. Oke?"

"_Hai'!"_ Kuroko dan Kagami membungkuk sekilas pada pelatih mereka, sebelum berlalu membereskan barang-barang mereka untuk berangkat ke rumah sakit tempat Akashi dirawat.

"Hei, Furi, kenapa kau jongkok di situ?" Fukuda bertanya karena bingung dengan Furihata yang tergugu mendekap botol minumnya.

Furihata menggelengkan kepala cepat-cepat. "Err, botolku jatuh … jadi kuambil." Dia buru-buru bangkit agar tidak dicurigai lagi.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu mengenang lagi pengalamannya dengan sosok yang diberitakan masuk rumah sakit. Ia tahu bahwa inspektur menyuruh Akashi ke rumah sakit. Tapi sampai dirawat di rumah sakit, ia baru tahu. Tidak heran sebenarnya, mengingat luka-luka yang dihunjamkan pada Akashi tidaklah sedikit. Terlebih mengingat terakhir perut—kendati dibalut mantel merah—dihantam balok kayu, sampai Akashi ambruk muntah darah di hadapannya.

Mengingat hal tersebut, Furihata merasa mual. Ia menangkupkan tangan di mulut, berusaha menekan perasaan muak karena terimajinasi mencium aroma besi dan amis tersebut. Memucat, ia menghempaskan diri di bangku panjang. Mencengkeram botol minumnya, menatapi lantai gim dengan seksama.

Dari siaran berita, Furihata tahu bahwa para pelaku kriminal tersebut berhasil dibekuk lantas dijebloskan lagi ke penjara dengan tuduhan penganiayaan terhadap warga sipil—tapi identitas Akashi tak disebutkan. Distrik agak tersepi dan wilayah di sekitarnya telah disterilkan oleh pihak berwajib. Inspektur berjanji padanya akan menjaga Akashi.

Apa benar Akashi baik-baik saja?

Furihata tidak mempertanyakan kenapa dirinya masih bisa memedulikan Akashi. Khawatir dengan kondisi Akashi, itulah yang jadi fokus atensi Furihata. Ingin rasanya memastikan sendiri keadaan Akashi. Iri terbit begitu tipis menyelubungi kecemasannya. Andai saja ia bisa ikut Kuroko dan Kagami menjenguk Akashi ….

Tapi, bila mereka bertemu, apa yang akan Furihata katakan pada Akashi?

Tidak ada.

Pita suaranya seakan terikat, terblokir untuk memvibrasikan suara apapun di hadapan emperor absolut itu. Akashi pun tidak berniat berbicara dengan orang yang tak pantas ada di hadapannya, tak berbicara dengan orang yang tidak melayaninya ataupun orang yang tak selevel dengannya.

.

"_Minna_, kita tetap latihan seperti biasa, ya!" Suara sang kapten menggema lantang dalam gim.

.

Jadi, untuk apa kekhawatiran dan iri ini mengendapi hati ketika Akashi tak peduli padanya?

Sudahlah.

Furihata beranjak dari bangku, kendati ada perih absurd mendera hati, kegelisahannya mungkin bisa teralih dengan berlatih basket.

.

"Furihata-_kun_, tolong antarkan Kagami_-kun_ dan Kuroko-_kun._ Pastikan mereka tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh. Oke?"

"…"

"Furihata-_kun_?"

"HE-HEE?!"

**.**

**#~**~#**

_**A **_**Kuroko no Basket **_**fanfiction**_**, **

**.**

**Silence**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

"**To Tell You that I'm Okay"**

**.**

_**By**_**: Light of Leviathan**

**#~**~#**

**.**

"_Konichiwa." _

"TETSU-_KUUUUN_! Nigooou!"

"Satsuki, kau berisik. Ini rumah sakit. Oh, si anjing ini!"

"_Woof!"_

"Kenapa kau ada di sini juga, Kagamicchi? Halo, Nigou!"

"Memang tidak boleh aku menjengkuk Akashi juga?!"

Furihata berdiri tersepi memerhatikan orang-orang yang sebaya dirinya berkonversasi memecahkan kedamaian rumah sakit. Entah harus bersyukur atau apa, Riko mendaulatnya untuk menemani duo cahaya-bayangan Seirin menjenguk Akashi—persis sesuai yang diharapkannya.

Pintu kamar bernomor 4 paviliun Harmoni di kelas VIP itu terbuka, sosok jangkung Murasakibara dan Midorima yang kali itu membawa boneka singa kecil—pasti _lucky-item_-nya—keluar dari ruangan.

"Hoo, ada Kuro-_chin_ dan Kaga-_chin_~" Murasakibara menyapa dengan nada khasnya, dia mengerling Furihata, "kau ikut lagi, eh?

Furihata tersentak. Dia mengangguk cepat sekilas.

"Pantas saja di luar berisik sekali, nanodayo." Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya, ia memosi pintu dengan ibu jari. "Masuklah, sebelum jam membesuk keburu habis."

Tanpa banyak kata, Kuroko yang sempat bertatapan dengan Kagami mengangguk. Pemuda penyuka vanilla shake itu menitipkan anjingnya pada Momoi yang bersuka cita memeluk Nigou, lalu masuk ke ruangan kamar tempat Akashi dirawat bersama Kagami.

Furihata canggung, serba salah. Antara masuk atau tidak. Ia tak mau ditinggal sendiri dengan orang-orang beraura menyeramkan yang membuat bulu kuduk meremang. Ketika mereka melayangkan pandangan bertanya pada eksistensinya, Furihata melesat menyusul Kuroko dan Kagami masuk ke ruangan Akashi—menutup pintu perlahan-lahan.

Ruangan VIP itu berbau karbol dan obat-obatan. Dilengkapi toilet dalam ruangan. Fasilitas, kebersihan, dan kerapihannya benar-benar jauh lebih baik daripara kamar kelas ekonomi. Gorden putih tersibak karena hembusan angin yang menelusup lewat jendela terbuka. Panorama hiruk-pikuk perkotaan di waktu senja turut mengambang menyela keheningan ruangan. Sebuah lemari dan sofa two pieces merapat ke dinding di seberang jendela. Ada sebuah meja yang diletakkan vas terisi bunga segar—tampak masih baru—dan sekeranjang buah serta beberapa tumpuk hadiah, mungkin dari orang-orang yang menjenguk Akashi sebelumnya.

Kuroko mendudukkan diri di kursi di samping ranjang. Kagami berdiri di sampingnya. Furihata tergugu tak jauh dari mereka.

"Halo, Tetsuya, Taiga." Akashi mengulas senyum tipis.

"Hee … jadi, kau benar-benar terkapar di sini, eh?" Kagami memiringkan kepala, tak menyangka menemukan sang emperor sedang duduk bersandar pada tempat tidur dengan sebuah buku dalam pangkuan. "Sakit apa?"

"Kecelakaan kecil," jawab Akashi tenang.

"Kecelakaan kecil?" Kuroko merepetisi, menyiratkan hesitansi. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Mobilku mengalami kecelakaan lalu-lintas di salah satu perempatan jalan di Tokyo ketika aku sedang mengurus perusahaan keluarga. Lampu di seberang jalan sudah merah, tapi kalian tahu sendiri selalu ada saja pengendara yang nekat menerobos lampu merah. Mobil tersebut menabrak mobilku," tutur Akashi lancar.

_Kecelakaan? _Furihata membeo dalam hati.

"Kau menyetir sendiri?" tanya Kagami.

Akashi menggeleng kecil. "Tidak, supirku. Aku duduk di kursi belakang. Supirku banting setir ke arah berlawanan, tapi mobil itu menabrak bodi mobilku kiri sampai _lock-system_ mobilku rusak. Jadi, aku terlempar keluar dari mobil."

"Apa kau terluka parah, Akashi-_kun_?" Kuroko bertanya lagi, sesuai harapan Furihata untuk mengetahui kondisi Akashi.

"Tidak juga. Seperti yang kalian lihat, hanya luka lecet dan baret. Mungkin yang cukup parah, hanya perutku menghantam aspal—" _Bukan, Furihata tahu itu karena dipukul dengan balok kayu,_ "—membuat memar. Tapi untungnya tidak ada cedera organ dalam atau luka terbuka." Akashi tentu menotis presensi yang tidak dikiranya akan datang untuk menjenguknya, maka ia berkata, "Aku baik-baik saja."

Inilah yang ingin Furihata dengar. Setitik bening imajiner mendinginkan panas gulana hatinya. Kelegaan meluap dalam dirinya, kakinya selunak jeli. Furihata melunglai, diseretnya langkah menuju sofa untuk duduk menenangkan diri. Ditangkupkannya wajah dengan telapak tangan sembari lengan bertumpu pada lutut.

_Syukurlah— _

Ketiga pemain basket hebat tersebut bercakap-cakap entah apa. Furihata tak lagi mendengarkan. Ia khusyuk mensyukuri anugerah Tuhan ini, baik itu karena ia mendapat kesempatan memastikan kondisi Akashi seorang diri, maupun kenyataan bahwa ia melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri keadaan Akashi sebenarnya. Disekanya pelupuk mata yang entah sejak kapan blur. Tak sadar, senyum melengkung di bibirnya ketika memikirkan sesuatu yang selalu ingin dipastikannya selama berhari-hari terakhir ini.

—_ternyata Akashi baik-baik saja. _

**KRIIING! **

"Bunyi apa itu?" Kagami mendongak ke langit-langit ruangan ketika bel berdering nyaring.

"Waktu membesuk sudah habis," jawab Akashi singkat.

Kuroko beranjak dari kursi penunggu. "Kalau begitu, kau istirahatlah, Akashi-_kun_. Nanti kami akan menjengukmu lagi." Ia menepuk punggung lengan pemuda yang berbaring di ranjang.

"Pokoknya, aku mau lihat kau waktu Inter-High, Akashi." Pemuda dengan alis bercabang itu mengulaskan cengiran menantang pada kapten tim Rakuzan.

Akashi melengkungkan senyum samar. "Terima kasih sudah menjenguk dan membawakanku oleh-oleh. Tentu saja, bersiaplah kalian dengan Inter-High tahun depan."

"Pasti. Kau mau titip sesuatu untuk waktu jenguk berikutnya?" Kuroko menawarkan.

Gelengan sekilas. "Aku sudah titip sup tofu pada Shintarou—makanan rumah sakit tidak enak."

"Aku setuju! Porsinya sedikit pula," sambar Kagami sebal.

"Akashi-_kun_ tidak punya perut seluas kau, Kagami-_kun_," tanggap Kuroko yang mengerling _partner_-nya.

Ace tim Seirin tersebut mengedikkan bahu kasual. "Setidaknya, benar rasa makanan rumah sakit hambar."

Mata lazuardi itu menyorot geli, ia berpamitan lagi pada Akashi. "Sampai jumpa lagi."

"Sampai nanti, Tetsuya, Taiga. Sampaikan salamku juga pada teman-teman yang lain."

"Tentu." Kagami melambai sekilas. Membalikkan badan, ia terkejut menemukan Furihata terduduk di sofa. Baru teringat Furihata diminta pelatih untuk mengawasi mereka. "Ayo pulang, Furihata!"

Furihata mendongak merasakan tepukan di bahunya. Ia mengangguk pada Kagami yang mendahului mereka berjalan keluar ruangan. Kuroko melambai sekali pada Akashi, menggumam sopan permisi untuk keluar dari ruangan. Ia memberi isyarat pada Furihata untuk keluar juga dari ruangan.

Menepuk-nepuk pipinya, Furihata yang bebannya telah terangkat hendak melangkah mengikuti kedua temannya tatkala ia mendengar suara deham. Refleks ia menoleh pada sumber suara.

Akashi sedang menatapnya. Bulu kuduknya meremang. Furihata menenggak saliva, gugup membalas tatapan Akashi yang mendegupkan anomali irama jantungnya.

Kicau burung di penghujung senja menyela kesenyapan terlampau canggung.

Furihata menggigit bibir. Tangannya meremat serat-serat celana olahraga khas Seirin yang dikenakan. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa, tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mengungkapkan apa yang bercokol di relung hatinya, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Seluruhnya terlalu abu-abu.

Terdengar helaan napas pendek. Akashi tak jauh berbeda dengan Furihata. Karena itulah ia menanti, tapi Furihata malah bergeming padahal sekon tak berhenti mendenting waktu. Sorot matanya melunak, sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat lebih tinggi. Ditatapnya pemilik manik solid kolong langit ekspetatif.

_Kalau tak satu pun di antara kita harus berbahasa verbal, tolong mengertilah!_

Furihata menelisik mata merah yang berlalu-lalang dalam mimpinya. Akashi menatapnya dengan tatapan yang menghentakkan ulu hati. Lengkungan langka yang terukir di bibir itu membuat sistem pernapasan Furihata kacau. Dengan waktu yang tersisa, Furihata menyelidik makna yang Akashi berusaha sampaikan.

Hanya dua pasang mata bersitatap di tengah kakofoni bising dunia.

Mungkinkah, ah … _OH!_

Akashi tersenyum tipis melihat sepasang mata semungil pinus di pucuk cemara itu membulat lucu.

"Furihata-_kun_, apa lagi yang kau tunggu?"

Suara Kuroko yang memanggilnya dari luar membuat Furihata berpaling. "Tunggu aku, Kuroko!" Dipandangnya Akashi terakhir kali, ingin sekali ia mengatakan sesuatu namun lidahnya mengelu.

Akashi menikmati harmoni ruangannya yang begitu sunyi. Meresapi sisa-sisa gema suara Furihata yang menaggapi panggilan Kuroko.

Menoleh sekali lagi, Akashi masih menatapnya. Merasakan aliran napas tersendat, Furihata memutus kontak mata dan keluar dari kamar VIP tersebut.

Furihata beranjak pergi. Kendati perasaan ringan karena sudah mengonfirmasi kondisi Akashi, tapi ada yang mengganjal di sudut hatinya. Eksistensi asing penyesalan atas kepengecutannya. Betapa ia pengecut tak mampu mengatakan apapun pada Akashi.

Furihata tidak tahu, Akashi pun dilingkupi sesal.

Sedikit sesal atas ego arogansi yang tinggi, tak mengizinkan emperor absolute tersebut merendah untuk mengucapkan terima kasih yang sederhana untuk penyelamatnya.

Akashi berharap semoga Furihata benar-benar mengerti intensinya yang menghendaki mereka untuk bertemu lagi.

.

#~**~#

.

Menanti dua hari berikutnya dalam hati meresap sepat. Salju menyepuh butirnya lamat-lamat, angin sendu menghembus lambat-lambat, akhirnya pandangannya pada seseorang yang dinanti pun tertambat.

Sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas, tinggi sekali sampai tulang pipi nyeri. Sekian malam merepetisi aksi selama ini, menanti hingga hampir letih. Ditemukannya punggung seseorang bersurai magenta sedang duduk di bantaran sungai. Saat ia tergesa melangkah mendekat, gelang-gelang yang tadi dibelinya untuk keseragaman dengan kedua sahabatnya bergemericing, menjadi penanda bagi sosok yang sudah lama menunggu itu mengerling pada sumber suara. Menemukan figur regal beraura penguasa itu berada di sana—karena menghendaki pertemuan mereka usai ia sembuh dan keluar dari rumah sakit, serasa jerih-payahnya kontan terbayarkan.

Furihata Kouki menjejaki tanah dipupuki salju. Akashi Seijuurou mengerling padanya, menepuk tanah tak jauh di sisinya, isyarat bagi Furihata untuk duduk di sana.

Tempat yang tak begitu jauh dari pilar-pilar jembatan beton tersebut begitu minim penerangan. Radiasi cahaya lampu surya jalan memang temaram. Furihata tidak lagi asing dengan gelimang mata merah dan emas—hari ini lensa matanya seperti itu—mewarnai kegelapan malam. Namun nuansa distrik yang telah disterilkan ini tak lagi digelut kemelut kelam.

Canggung yang aneh terkibas pada atmosfer. Furihata tidak lagi bergeming di titik yang sama, Akashi tidak lagi seorang diri menghajar para penjahat. Tapi, bukan berarti keduanya tidak menerima sirkumstansi yang kini melingkupi keduanya.

Furihata duduk bersila. Ada selintas jarak antaranya dan Akashi dibatasi setumpuk batu-batu kecil. Ia menatap heran tersisip takut-takut pada batu-batu tersebut, Akashi yang paham meraih sebuah batu. Ditunjuknya batu tersebut, lalu dilemparnya ke hulu sungai. Batu menapaki permukaan sungai, menimbulkan percikan kecil, terpental seperti bajing loncat hingga sepuluh lompatan ke depan, barulah tenggelam ke lubuk hilir air.

Furihata terkesima dibuatnya. Akashi mengerlingnya, mengulum senyum melihat sepasang mata serupa kucing itu membulat menyebabkan pupil mata kian mungil. Diraihnya sebuah batu, digesernya mendekati kaki kanan pemuda bersurai sewarna tanah musim panas itu.

Furihata terkejut. Dipandangnya Akashi perlahan-lahan. Menciut ketakutan, takut ia melakukan kesalahan. Ternyata emperor muda tersebut tidak menerornya dengan tatapan mata intimidatif seperti biasa. Akashi menunjuk batu yang digeserkan ke dekat kakinya. Awalnya Furihata tidak paham, tapi setelah menatap Akashi sekali lagi dan mengerti, Furihata menggeleng cepat-cepat.

Ia tidak bisa melempar batu dengan inisiasi perfeksi dan estetika tinggi seperti Akashi tadi. Manik heterokromik terpicing, tak suka seseorang tak menuruti absolutisme dirinya. Menyerah, Furihata mengambil batu yang diberikan padanya, melempar semampunya.

Batu jatuh bebas, bagai meteor jatuh menyelami tsunami, menimbulkan riak yang mengoyak gejolak tenang aliran sungai. Furihata mendesah kecewa. Takut ia melirik pemuda di sebelahnya, ngeri bila kesalahannya mengimitasi lemparan sang emperor membuat nyawanya dalam intaian malaikat maut.

Mata coklat itu terbeliak kaget ketika tangan yang master dalam mendribble basket itu meraih tangannya—ini kontak fisik pertama kali, hendak memberikan batu lagi di tangannya. Akashi mau mengajari Furihata untuk melempar batu agar meloncat seperti kancil melompati buaya di permukaan sungai, tapi tak sengaja tangannya menekan sebuah tombol gelang-gelang yang melingkari pergelangan tangan Furihata.

Akashi terpana melihat warna-warni pelangi dari lampu neon di dalam gelang-gelang plastik itu menyala terang. Berkerlap-kerlip menebas kegelapan yang eksis menyelubungi mereka. Menyaingi kedap-kedip bintang langit maupun benderang lampu transportasi, menandingi cahaya-cahaya menyilaukan khas metropolitan. Pelita-pelita aneka warna itu mengingatkan Akashi pada Kiseki no Sedai, teman-temannya yang paling pertama.

Furihata bersusah-payah menghalau dentum anomali jantungnya. Dia menurunkan tangannya. Membiarkan Akashi menatapi satu gelang yang menyala seperti cincin pelangi melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Hampir Furihata menuduh dirinya berilusi melihat kurva tipis pelangi yang secara enigmatis menawan di wajah Akashi, sampai ia tahu penyebabnya adalah gelang itu memiliki warna pelangi seperti khas Kiseki no Sedai.

Dengan tangan kanannya, Furihata menekan setiap tombol di gelang plastik berisi lampu neon murahan—gelang yang sebenarnya ia beli untuk Fukuda dan Kawahara demi kepentingan menonton konser band _indie_ favorit mereka bertiga esok lusa. Menyala pula kedua gelang tersebut. Tulang pipi Furihata kian nyeri karena sudut bibirnya tertarik makin ke atas, mata merah dan emas itu berkilau menatapi gelang-gelang di tangannya.

Bila gelang plastik terisi lampu neon murah ini bisa membuat mata heterokromik tersebut tak lagi meredup hampa, meresapkan kehidupan dan kesan natural yang membuat ekspresi stoik dapat terkikis habis, maka Furihata merelakannya. Dilepaskannya satu gelang tersebut, tangannya gemetar mengulurkan satu gelang yang tersebut pada salah satu siswa terbaik di Rakuzan itu.

Akashi mengalihkan pandangan dari gelang tersebut pada orang yang memberikannya. Furihata tidak menatapnya dengan tendensi kepengecutan atau ketakutan meluap-luap, hanya secarik ketulusan dan harapan. Tak diterima pun—karena Akashi bisa mencari yang lebih baik lagi, tidak masalah. Namun apabila diterima … apa reaksi Furihata?

Akashi meraih gelang tersebut, tanpa ragu mengalungkan gelang tersebut di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Ia berpretensi menatapi gelang neon pelangi itu, kendati aslinya ia menyelidik ekspresi Furihata. Tak ada keistimewaan. Layaknya orang biasa memberikan suatu benda biasa, tentu akan senang apabila orang lain menerimanya.

Sesederhana itu, seharusnya. Namun lengkung sederhana di bibir Furihata itu menyebabkan selarik ketentraman meliputi hatinya, mata solid kolong langit itu tidak lagi menatapnya seakan ia adalah emperor yang meneror si persona ordinari di segala sektor.

Akashi menahan perasaan yang menggelitik relung diri. Harusnya ia yang berterimakasih, mengucapkan terima kasih untuk hal-hal yang Furihata lakukan dan berikan untuknya. Tapi dari cara Furihata tersenyum, ia menemukan justru Furihata berterimakasih padanya.

Sampai pada fase ini, mereka menerima presensi satu sama lain sebagai penawar sepi hati yang tak pernah diakui. Masih berbahasa secara non-verbal sebagai interaksi.

Pinggiran jembatan beton tersebut mengaktifkan lampu sorot remang-remang—karena jam malam telah berlaku. Air menyembur dari keran-keran yang terpasang di sepanjang tepi jembatan, disorot oleh lampu warna-warni seperti gelang murahan yang melingkari pergelangan tangan sepasang pemuda di pinggir sungai.

Mungkin karena distrik ini telah disterilkan oleh pihak berwajib, segala fasilitas publik kembali diaktifkan. Termasuk hiburan sederhana yang atentif, semburan air mancur yang dibias spektrum warna-warni pelangi pada aliran dinamis sungai. Furihata baru pertama kali mengetahui dan melihatnya, terkagum-kagum dengan mulut ternganga bodoh melihatnya.

Akashi menikmati pelangi dari refleksi manik solid kolong langit dengan ragam ekspresif. Terlebih ketika mata yang sama melebar menotis atensinya. Pandangan mereka bertemu.

Tangan kiri Akashi mengenakan gelang berkualitas rendahan serupa dengan yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kanan Furihata, keduanya menapak jejak di atas material putih.

Berlandaskan partikel-partikel lembut nan dingin, penghujung jari-jemari mereka saling menyapa hangat.

**.**

_**Tsuzuku**_

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**GIMANA BISA MEREKA NGGAK BICARA? –sebelum protes tersebut dilayangkan, saya jawab duluan: **_**pakai bahasa kalbu**_**. #duesh**

Scene terakhir itu, serupa sungai Han di Korea—dan ini murni ngarang. Biasanya selain jadi objek wisata, jadi sasaran kencan orang pacaran. *nyengir*

**Mampir juga ya ke fic saya yang lain, ya. ;D**

**.**

_**And see you latte~ **_

**.**

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat saya harapkan. ^_^

**.**

_**Sweet smile, **_

**Light of Leviathan**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! **_

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk RnR fic saya, ataupun memberikan fave/follow/faves. Saya senang sekali. X"D**

_**Yosh, I will survive!**_

_**Dozo, Minna-sama~ **_

**.**

**Disclaimer: ****Kuroko no basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**_**I don't take any personal commercial advantages from making this fanfiction. Purely just for fun. **_

**Warnings: AR, boys love/shounen-ai, OOC, minim dialog, mild language, typo(s). **

**Special back sound: As Long as You Love Me – Justin Bieber (Lunafly Cover more good, though. IMO *cough*)**

**.**

**Saya sudah memberikan **_**warnings**_**. Jadi, jika tidak ada yang disukai, tolong jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca. ;)**

**.**

_**Have a nice read!**_** ^_~**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

Tahun baru. Semusim berlalu.

Hari ini adalah upacara pembukaan perempat final di Inter-High.

Sekolah-sekolah memboyong tim basket kebanggaan mewakili daerah masing-masing untuk mengangkat derajat mereka. Panitia penyelenggara Inter-High, para pekerja media elektronik maupun cetak, segala macam kru, sekuriti,_ cleaning service_, masyarakat yang merupakan apresiator olahraga basket, dan yang utama adalah kehadiran anak-anak muda buncah semangat untuk berlaga di lapangan unjuk aksi pada salah satu cabang permainan olahraga terpopuler, kini memadati aula utama gedung olahraga nasional di Ibukota Negara.

Satu per satu tim basket yang mengusung nama sekolah masing-masing, masuk ke aula ketika pembawa acara memperkenalkan prestasi tim setiap kubu mengundang gegap-gempita euforia dari khalayak ramai. Gagah mengenakan seragam atau _jersey_ sekolah bahkan membawa bendera berlogo khas tim atau sekolah sendiri. Banjar-banjar berbaris rapi dengan pose istirahat di tempat.

"Terakhir, Kuda Hitam yang menjadi Jawara pada_ Winter-Cup_ tahun lalu, SEIRIN!"

Sorak-sorai kian menggila. Tim Seirin adalah tim terakhir yang menginjak aula, mendapat posisi tepat di sentris aula. _Ace_ tim berjulukan Kuda Hitam tersebut di garda terdepan mengibarkan bendera berlambang sekolah mereka, di sebelahnya berdiri _partner_-nya yang hampir transparan, diikuti barisan formasi terbaru tim mereka. Tim ini diapit di sebelah kiri oleh tim veteran Shuutoku, dan di sebelah kanan oleh tim legenda yang selalu tercatat sepanjang histori, Rakuzan.

Menteri olahraga negeri bunga Sakura itu naik ke mimbar, berpidato menyemangati mereka semua untuk bersaing secara sportif demi kemenangan, mengingatkan mereka bahwa kerja keras dan perjuangan latihan mereka takkan pernah sia-sia bahkan jika mereka malah mendapat kekalahan, serta menyampaikan kesan dan pesan pada generasi muda agar kobaran semangat mereka jangan sampai terlekang oleh hal-hal sepele duniawi atau waktu yang bergulir abadi.

Seusai pidato, menteri olahraga turun dan menyalami tim panitia. Pembawa Acara menginstruksikan tim-tim basket untuk menuju deretan kursi yang telah disediakan—terlebih dahulu menyaksikan hiburan pembuka seperti aksi tim pemandu sorak dan _dancers_ dari gadis-gadis manis setiap sekolah di jenjang yang sama.

Saat sedang bubar seperti itu, Kiseki no Sedai berkumpul di tengah aula. Menuai banyak perhatian dan gejolak gila orang-orang warta-berita yang haus informasi. Mereka saling melempar tantangan satu sama lain dan berjanji akan bertarung sepenuh energi dengan mantapnya determinasi, siap menggempur tim lawan tanpa limitasi toleransi.

Ketika mereka sedang berkonversasi, Akashi tenang menelisik tim Seirin. Mencari satu individu tertentu yang ingin ditemuinya sejak terakhir kali di pinggiran sungai mereka bersama. Dilihatnya sosok itu sedang tertawa bersama adik-adik kelasnya. Perih samar menyerpih hati. Pemilik mata coklat seperti bumi yang ditapakinya itu ternyata bisa tertawa segembira itu. Namun, perasaan senang karena bisa melihat tawa itu yang menggilas hatinya jauh lebih absurd lagi.

Furihata merasakan gigil menggeletar tengkuknya, dirabanya. Tanpa sengaja mengalihkan pandangan ke belakang, bersitatap dengan mata merah dan merah. Ia tercenung sesaat. Perasaan pilu—menampik ini rindu—mengagresi hati ketika mereka saling berpandangan.

Mereka berinteraksi di tengah riuh-rusuh dunia.

Akashi tersenyum tipis pada Furihata yang terpaku kaku di tempat. Furihata memahami bahwa Akashi menanti timnya untuk bertarung melawan Rakuzan di putaran final, buru-buru ia mengangguk sekilas—menyiratkan harapannya bahwa tim mereka bisa bertanding di final.

"Akashi-_senpai,_ _Senpai-tachi_ datang untuk menonton pertandingan kita, ya?" Salah seorang junior di Rakuzan menginterupsi interaksi bisu Akashi dengan Furihata. "Err, _Senpai_? Kau sedang bicara dengan siapa?"

"Tidak." Akashi melirik juniornya—berasumsi mungkin si junior terkena sindrom _notice me senpai_, "Ya. Eikichi, Koutaro, Mibuchi, dan yang lainnya juga mungkin akan datang saat kita bertanding nanti."

Seorang teman yang seangkatan dengan Akashi berkata, "Ayo kita cari tempat duduk sebelum kehabisan! _Cheerleaders_ dan _dancers_-nya sebentar lagi akan tampil."

Tim Rakuzan berpapasan dengan tim Seirin. Kuroko bertukar sapa sekilas dengan Akashi, dilanjutkan dengan Kagami yang semangatnya menggebu-gebu menyapanya.

"Taiga, kau kurang tidur?"

"Tidak! Aku tidur nyenyak malam ini—"

"Pembohong." Kuroko memotong kilahan rekannya. "Kagami-_kun_ memang seperti itu, terlalu bersemangat sampai tidak bisa tidur, Akashi-_kun_."

"Seperti anak kecil." Akashi berkomentar merendahkan.

"Aku tidak mau dengar itu dari kalian!" geram Kagami emosional. "Oi, Akashi!"

Akashi melambai pada duo kombo mematikan tim Seirin tersebut. Dia berpapasan dengan Furihata yang berjuang sekuat tenaga mengokohkan kaki pada bumi agar tidak melunglai karena Akashi tersenyum padanya, tepat di telinga orang yang dilewatinya berkata, "Aku menanti pertemuan kita di liga final Inter-High."

"Sampai jumpa di final, Akashi-_kun_." Kuroko tak gentar menanggapi tantangan tersebut.

Furihata merinding—suara itu terlalu dekat sampai-sampai ia bisa merasakan kepulan napas hangat menyambit indera pendengarannya. Dia menoleh balik pada Akashi yang melewatinya, mendapati manik heterokromik itu mengerlingnya.

"Astaga … kau selalu bilang Akashi yang sekarang normal, Kuroko?" Fukuda mengelus dadanya.

Kawahara menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, "Auranya tetap saja mengerikan seperti biasa. Aku lemas duluan rasanya mengingat kita harus melawan orang-orang semengerikan Kiseki no Sedai lagi."

"Hei, kalian lupa kalau aku ada di sini, eh?" Kagami merangkul Fukuda dan Kawahara, nyengir lebar.

Kuroko mengulas senyum yang mencapai matanya. "Tahun ini, kita berjuang habis-habisan sampai titik darah penghabisan!"

Formasi baru tim Seirin tersebut mengepalkan tangan meninju udara. "OSU!"

Di kejauhan, si junior yang sama bertanya lagi pada Akashi.

"Akashi-_Senpai,_ apa kau baik-baik saja? Dari tadi kau tersenyum-senyum sendiri."

Akashi meluruskan pandangan. Membiarkan perasaan puas mutlak mendongkrak mood-nya hari ini karena mengetahui Furihata masih memandangnya. "Sangat baik. Aku senang karena bisa bertemu lagi."

"Oh, bertemu dengan teman-teman Kiseki no Sedai, ya?"

"Tidak hanya mereka."

"Heee, kalau begitu siapa lagi?"

Bibir sang emperor mengurva enigmatis.

Furihata yang mendengar percakapan itu merasakan seluruh darahnya berdesir hingga ke ubun-ubun.

**.**

**#~**~#**

_**A **_**Kuroko no Basket **_**fanfiction**_**, **

**.**

**Silence**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

"**To Say Sorry"**

**.**

_**By**_**: Light of Leviathan**

**#~**~#**

**.**

"ASTAGA, Kawahara … bagaimana bisa di hari sepenting ini kau malah lupa pakai sepatu olahraga?!" Kagami mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Kawahara yang semula duduk di _bench_ Seirin.

Pertandingan pembuka hari ini dimulai dengan Seirin melawan Kirisaki Daichi akan dimulai sepuluh menit lagi. Mereka harus memulai pemanasan di lapangan dengan berlatih kecil _shoot _serta _dribble_. Namun ternyata, salah satu pemain _starter_ tim Seirin itu lupa membawa sepatu olahraga. Tentu saja satu _bench_ tim Seirin ribut tidak karuan memaki-maki pemuda berkepala plontos itu.

"Kawahara-_kun_, kau benar-benar minta disiksa, ya." Suara gemeretak jari itu bersinkronisasi dengan tampang garang sang pelatih.

"A-AMPUUUN!" Kawahara sembah sujud memohon ampunan dari _ace_ tim dan pelatih yang merempuknya.

Kuroko menengahi. "Bagaimana kalau pinjam sepatu pada yang tidak bermain?"

"Bagus, Kuroko!" Fukuda menoleh kepada adik-adik kelas mereka. "Ada tidak yang di antara kalian ukuran sepatunya nomor 42?"

Junior-junior mereka mengecek ukuran sepatu sendiri, kemudian menjawab tidak. Beberapa yang sudah mengetahui ukuran mereka bahkan langsung menggeleng.

"Aduh, bagaimana ini, _Senpai_? Mau aku carikan sepatu?" tanya salah seorang junior kelas satu, "apa coba kucek ke_ Senpai-tachi_ kelas tiga yang duduk di tribun penonton?"

"Semuanya, maafkan aku…" sesal Kawahara yang pipinya sudah dicap telapak tangan oleh Aida Riko.

"_Ano_, ukuran sepatuku sama dengan Kawahara. Dan aku bawa sepatu cadangan," cetus Furihata.

"_NICE_, FURIII! Kau penyelamat!" Kawahara bersuka cita memeluk gemas Furihata.

"Untunglah." Pelatih mereka itu menghembuskan napas panjang. "Sepatunya mana?"

"Di tas. Tasku ada di ruang loker," jawab Furihata yang melepaskan diri dari terjangan Kawahara.

"Cepat ambil, Furihata-_kun! Minna_, kalian pemanasan duluan. Biar Kawahara-_kun_ dan Furihata-_kun_ menyusul," instruksi sang gadis sigap.

"_Hai'!" _

Sementara yang lain turun ke lapangan untuk pemanasan, Kawahara duduk di _bench_ bersama pelatih dan pemain-pemain lain di tim Seirin, Furihata bergegas ke ruang loker tim Seirin. Koridor yang ditelusurinya begitu sepi. Pasti karena spektators dan publik sudah memenuhi tribun penonton di _gym_ untuk menonton jalannya pertandingan pembuka.

Setibanya di ruang loker tim Seirin, Furihata membuka lokernya sendiri. Mengeluarkan tasnya, mengobrak-abrik isinya untuk mengeluarkan sebuah sepatu cadangan yang disiapkan olehnya. Beruntung tadi pagi ia diingatkan oleh ibunya untuk membawa sepatu cadangan—dan ibunya memaksa untuk membawa, khawatir sesuatu terjadi—entah itu sepatunya rusak atau kecurangan apalah. Intuisi seorang ibu memang tidak bisa diremehkan.

Tanpa sempat merapikan isinya lagi, Furihata menjejalkan semua barang yang tadi ia keluarkan ke dalam tasnya, lalu memasukkan asal tasnya ke loker. Mendekap sepatunya, Furihata membanting pintu ruang loker tertutup. Dipacunya langkah untuk segera ke lapangan pertandingan. Sampai tiga orang berseragam sekolah Kirisaki Daichi yang kebetulan lewat, mencegat langkahnya tepat di separuh jalannya menuju lapangan pertandingan. Furihata yang terlambat mengerem langkah menabrak seorang siswa dengan tindik di hidungnya.

"Ma-ma-maafkan a-ak-aku—" _Point guard_ Seirin yang hari ini akan turun bertanding itu mencelos melihat siswa yang ditabraknya ganas memelototinya.

"Eh, ada pemain _starter_ Seirin!" celetuk seseorang berambut afro.

Rekannya yang bertubuh kekar dengan tindik di hidung melirik kawannya, "Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Lihat! Dia pakai seragam lapangan, Tolol." Pemuda lain yang bertato naga di tangannya itu menunjuk baju Furihata.

"Pe-pe-permisi … se-se-sebentar lagi pertandingan a-akan dimulai." Furihata berujar berusaha sopan dan sebisa mungkin menekan perasaan ngerinya melihat tiga orang pemuda yang bertubuh dua hingga tiga kali lipat darinya memblokir jalannya.

Orang yang bertindik hidung menyeringai, bertukar lirikan mata licik dengan kedua temannya. "Kaupikir kau bisa lewat begitu saja setelah menabrakku? Matamu taruh di mana? Kau buta, eh?"

"A-aku su-sudah mi-minta maaf," cicit Furihata ketakutan, saking gentarnya ia mundur dua langkah, "to-tolong bi-biarkan a-aku lewat."

Pemuda dengan tindik di hidung menarik kerah kaus putih yang dikenakan Furihata. Wajah mereka tersisa jarak sepersekian inci. Furihata dapat mencium bau alkohol dari helaan napasnya, "Memang kau kira maafmu itu cukup, hah?" Digesernya pemuda sial itu ke samping sarat kekesalan.

Remaja berambut afro itu mendorong Furihata sampai terjeblak menabrak sebuah pintu ruangan hingga terbuka, dan sepatu yang didekapnya berceceran di lantai koridor.

Furihata mengaduh kesakitan saat bokongnya menindih lantai. Dia menggeliat mencoba bangkit walau seluruh tubuh dijalar getar, melawan hatinya yang kentara gentar. Pemuda bertindik di hidung itu menyepak kasar betis kakinya, Furihata berguling lalu jatuh tengkurap ke lantai berdebu sebuah gudang.

Ketiga siswa tersebut masuk ke dalam gudang berisi properti serba-serbi permainan basket yang sudah tak terpakai. Tawa mereka bergema memantul-mantul ke dinding, bertalu-talu dalam ruang pendengaran pemuda malang yang sebentar lagi resmi akan jadi korban buli.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita segera habisi dia!" Pemuda itu melemaskan tangan besinya yang berukir tato naga.

Siswa yang berambut afro itu terkekeh licik. "Sebentar lagi orang ini akan kencing di celana sepertinya."

Pemuda bertindik hidung itu meraih sebuah silinder besi berdiameter 3 sentimeter. Mengelus-elusnya dramatis. Memegangnya dengan gaya seperti seorang batter memegang tongkat bisbol hendak memukul bola lambungan _pitcher_, namun bolanya adalah bokong Furihata yang sedang terangkat ke udara karena pemain malang tim Seirin itu tengah merangkak—desperasi mencari jalan keluar untuk kabur ke gym.

"A-aku sa-salah a-apa? So-soal me-menabrak, a-aku sudah minta maaf!" tuntut Furihata memaksa dengan suara bergetar memilukan.

"Kalau kau ingat, tahun lalu sekolah kami mengalami kekalahan sangat menyakitkan dari Seirin. Terutama pemain nomor sebelas yang mengacaukan segalanya. Biar dia dan timmu rasakan bagaimana pedihnya kekalahan ketika berpikir temannya berkhianat, ketakutan melawan Kirisaki Daichi, dan kabur meninggalkan pertandingan," ujar remaja lelaki yang merupakan ketua geng trio tersebut. Tindik hidungnya berkilau tertimpa secercah sinar dari luar pintu gudang.

"A-aku ti-tidak ada di sa-sana pun, pertandingan a-akan terus berjalan," tanggap Furihata yang menarik kakinya dari sapuan kaki siswa berambut afro. "Ma-masih banyak pemain hebat di Seirin bahkan kalau a-aku tidak ada."

"Bagus kalau begitu. Kau tidak perlu sedih soal pengkhianatan, kau cukup menikmati bermain bersama kami. HAHAHA!" Pemuda yang bertato naga tertawa membahana. "Setelah itu kau bisa lihat kekalahan timmu!"

"Se-Seirin pa-pasti menang lagi!" seru Furihata sekuat tenaga, melampaui kepengecutannya sendiri.

"Itu pun kalau kau masih bisa melihat kekalahan mereka setelah bermain bersama kami."

Furihata tersudut. Punggungnya membentur papan skor bekas yang tak lagi terpakai. Tubuhnya diteror tremor, tapi lakrimalnya sungkan mengucurkan airmata. Peluh membanjiri badannya. Takut sekaligus ngeri dengan nasibnya, namun ia sama sekali tak ragu dengan keyakinannya bahwa ada atau tidak dirinya tim Seirin pasti menang lagi melawan Kirisaki Daichi.

"Heaaaah!" Pemuda bertindik di hidung itu mengayunkan tongkatnya.

Pemuda malang itu melindungi kepalanya dengan blokiran kedua lengan, merutuki kebodohannya yang bisa menabrak orang-orang kejam tukang buli, sekaligus menahan dera lara yang meranakan hatinya karena tak bisa bertarung lagi bersama tim Seirin dan teman-temannya tersayang.

Paling tidak, semoga dirinya bisa melihat hari esok dan memastikan kemenangan tim Seirin di liga Inter-High.

Detik-detik terakhir tepat sebelum bisbol menghantam tubuhnya, Furihata pilu membisikkan maaf dalam hati.

_Untuk Akashi Seijuurou, maaf karena tak bisa bertemu di pertandingan final inter-High. _

**.**

_**Tsuzuku**_

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**YAK, AkaFuri terakhir ketemu di pinggir sungai itu. Setelah itu mereka gak ketemu sampe di scene pertama chapter ini. Lagi-lagi mereka mengasah bahasa kalbu—/dipites/ **

**Oh iya. Di fic ini, jajaran Senior Hyuga dkk nggak ikut main di Inter-High, jadi Seirin hanya bermodalkan anak-anak kelas dua dan junior-junior baru mereka (?). Begitu pula dengan tim Kisedai yang nanti senior mereka bakal ada, kok. Kufufu. Konfliknya kita mulai lagi~**

Mohon maaf lahir dan batin, ya. *sungkem* 

**Mampir juga ke fic saya yang lainnya, ya. ;D**

**.**

_**And see you latte~ **_

**.**

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat saya harapkan. ^_^

**.**

_**Sweet smile, **_

**Light of Leviathan**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! **_

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk RnR fic saya, ataupun memberikan fave/follow/faves. Saya senang sekali. X"D**

_**Yosh, I will survive!**_

_**Dozo, Minna-sama~ **_

**.**

**Disclaimer: ****Kuroko no basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**_**I don't take any personal commercial advantages from making this fanfiction. Purely just for fun. **_

**Warnings: AR, boys love/shounen-ai, OOC, minim dialog, mild language, typo(s). **

**Special back sound: As Long as You Love Me – Justin Bieber (Lunafly Cover more good, though. IMO *cough*)**

**.**

**Saya sudah memberikan **_**warnings**_**. Jadi, jika tidak ada yang disukai, tolong jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca. ;)**

**.**

_**Have a nice read!**_** ^_~**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

Kapten tim Rakuzan sudah duduk bersama teman-temannya di tribun penonton baris terdepan. Sekali menggulirkan pandangan, ia bisa melihat _ace-ace_ tim lain, Kiseki no Sedai, duduk di jajaran baris yang sama. Difokuskannya pandangan pada tim Seirin yang sedang pemanasan di lapangan. Hanya tersisa seorang pemain berkepala hampir plontos duduk didampingi pelatih perempuan Seirin di _bench_.

_Emperor eyes_-nya tak menemukan sosok ordinari yang memikat atensinya. Aneh. Seingatnya, Furihata Kouki seharusnya jadi pemain _starter_ Seirin. Kalaupun bukan _starter_, paling tidak harusnya dia tetap ada untuk ikut pemanasan di lapangan basket.

Mungkin orang biasa takkan sadar, tapi Akashi menyadari bahwa atmosfer di lapangan dibalut hipertensi. Tim Seirin terlalu tegang untuk ukuran tim yang baru memulai pemanasan. Ini tak seharusnya.

Apa yang terjadi?

"Kirisaki Daichi itu yang ada Hanamiya-_san_ temannya Imayoshi-_senpai_, bukan?" Suara Momoi yang duduk hanya berbeda beberapa kursi darinya terdengar.

"Iya, tapi tahun ini Hanamiya tidak ikut main, tapi seperti kami tetap menonton di sini. Nanti juga kalau Too bertanding, aku pasti akan ikut menonton," sahut Imayoshi terkekeh licik melihat sosok teman satu _Chuugakou_ denganya itu duduk di _bench_ tim Kirisaki Daichi.

Aomine mendecih kesal. "Aku tak suka melihat tim itu. Mereka curang. Berani taruhan, mereka akan segera dikalahkan lagi oleh tim Seirin."

"_Su-sumimasen_, tapi katanya wasit tahun ini bermata elang. Seprofesional apapun tim Kirisaki Daichi melakukan kecurangan, kurasa akan tetap menghambat mereka melakukan kecurangan," tanggap Sakurai yang turut memandang pada pusat perhatian _gym_.

"Tidak sesederhana itu. Kecurangan bisa mereka lakukan bahkan di luar _court_." Mantan pemimpin tim Too tersebut menyanggah perkataan Sakurai.

Wakamatsu mengangguk seolah dia paling tahu—menggoda Aomine untuk menyarangkan sol sepatu ke wajahnya. "Katanya, ada gosip pemain _starter_ disabotase sebelum turun bertanding."

"Itu benar, bukan gosip. Pemain _starter _Senshinkan dicederai sebelum bermain. Tapi karena dipojokkan seorang diri, tak ada bukti atau saksi mata, maka tim Kirisaki Daichi lolos dari jerat hukum," jawab Momoi dengan basis datanya yang akurat.

Sekelebat merah membara bergegas melesat pergi.

"Sei-_chan_, kau mau kemana?!"

Seruan Mibuchi dan panggilan yang lainnya terhembus kelebat angin yang mengibarkan jersey Rakuzan-nya. Akashi tak menghiraukan semua itu. Dia terlalu terburu-buru untuk memohon izin menumpang lewat pada orang-orang yang duduk di baris terdepan. Firasat yang menggundahkan hatinya disokong oleh konversasi tim Too menghunuskan perasaan mendegradasi ketenangan dan kontrol dirinya.

**.**

**#~**~#**

_**A **_**Kuroko no Basket **_**fanfiction**_**, **

**.**

**Silence**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

"**To Save You"**

**.**

_**By**_**: Light of Leviathan**

**#~**~#**

**.**

Akashi berlari keluar dari_ gym_. Ia berlari mencari sosok yang jadi alasan hatinya dicokol emosi negative ini. Tiada penuntun, kakinya memacu langkah seiring ketukan intuisinya. Sesungguhnya, terawangan akan masa depan yang selalu Akashi ungkapkan bisa diterka olehnya, menyuguhkan ilustrasi mengerikan dari siluet orang biasa-biasa saja yang teraniaya.

Semoga kali ini ia salah.

Tidak benar.

Berarti tak absolut?

Bukan, Akashi harus mengendalikan absolutisme sesuai kehendaknya. Dan bila ia menghendaki keselamatan salah satu pemain _starter_ Seirin tersebut, itu harus terjadi. Andaikata tidak—oh, Akashi sanggup mengerahkan segala aset dan talentanya demi menjamin hal yang dikehendakinya.

Menelusuri sebuah koridor, dilihatnya sepasang sepatu berserakan di lantai. Ia akan berlalu—

_**BRUK! **_

"Bagus kalau begitu. Kau tidak perlu sedih soal pengkhianatan, kau cukup menikmati bermain bersama kami. HAHAHA!"

—_apa ada tindak pemerkosaan akan berlangsung?_

"Setelah itu kau bisa lihat kekalahan timmu!"

Akashi menahan diri untuk berdecak. Tidak ada gunanya mengikuti sesi buli konyol, buang-buang waktu saja. Langkahnya dipacu lagi membalap waktu menjauhi tempat kejadian perkara.

"Se-Seirin pa-pasti menang lagi!"

_Suara itu—! _Akashi memanuver putaran tajam seratus delapan puluh derajat. Dia berlari menerjang pintu yang setengah terbuka di tengah-tengah koridor suram.

"Itu pun kalau kau masih bisa melihat kekalahan mereka setelah bermain bersama kami."

_**BRAK!**_

Akashi tahu darahnya bergolak oleh amarah menemukan sosok Furihata yang tak berdaya tersudut memunggungi papan skor rusak.

"Heaaaah!" Tongkat bisbol diayunkan hendak memecah pembuluh darah di balik lengan yang gemetar melindungi kepala bersurai kecoklatan.

(#) Kaki kiri dibalut sepatu berwarna putih dengan aksen hitam horizontal berdecit saat bergesekan dengan lantai menjadi pivot, berputar serotasi poros tornado, kaki kanan dengan ujung sepatu sempurna terangkat menendang sekuat tenaga pinggang sebelah kanan berbalutkan seragam siswa khas Kirisaki Daichi. Kemudian mendarat sempurna menapak lantai, memasang kuda-kuda.

Pemuda bertindik hidung itu terhempas ke kanan menubruk temannya yang berambut afro. Mereka jatuh bergelundung menabrak tumpukan barang-barang hingga dramatis berkelontang.

"Oi, siapa kau?!" teriak kaget pemuda bertato naga. Refleks ia melayangkan tangan untuk meninju interuptor aksi buli mereka. "Ukh!" Dia tak menyangka gerakan pemuda ini begitu cepat mengganti kaki kanannya menapak bumi, kaki kiri menyarangkan rasa pedih di perutnya. Pemuda ini roboh seketika.

"Habisi dia!" seru ketua geng itu murka.

Rekannya yang berambut afro menyerang Akashi membabi-buta. Akashi menghindari pukulan frekuentifnya dengan manik heterokromik berakomodasi sempurna begitu kalkulatif, berakselarasi dengan kinerja otaknya yang cermat menghitung kecepatan pukulan dan ketidakmawasan diri orang ini membiarkan beberapa tubuhnya memiliki titik buta defensif. Akashi melipat kaki kirinya hingga lutut hampir menyentuh lantai, kaki kanannya lincah bertenaga melakukan _sliding-tackle_ pada musuhnya ini. Si lelaki berambut afro tumbang dengan rambutnya menghilang di balik sebuah kardus besar.

Pemuda bertindik hidung itu menggeram garang. Dia bangkit mengagresi Akashi, melayangkan pukulan bisbolnya laksana algojo profesional. Akashi sigap berkelit dari segala serangan, ini membuatnya makin gemas karena interuptor permainannya itu seakan bisa membaca seluruh gerakannya. Menyeringai licik tatkala kedua temannya sudah berdiri lagi, mereka bertiga hendak memangsa Akashi, mengeroyoknya secara brutal.

Akashi menyelinap dari celah yang janggal yang terciptakan oleh tiga orang tersebut. Mereka naas saling menyeruduk satu sama lain, fatal tak mengira ini adalah jebakan yang dibuat Akashi dalam sisa hitungan sekian sekon.

Akashi memanfaatkan kelengahan mereka bertiga yang berteriak histeris kesakitan itu dengan menarik tangan Furihata yang tergugu, menginjak betis si pemuda bertindik hidung, menendang kasar tato naga di tangan besi, bahkan semena-mena melangkahi rambut afro yang terlalu megar.

_**BRAK! **_

Pemuda bersurai magenta itu membanting pintu gudang menutup. Ditahannya gagang pintu gudang tersebut—mengindikasi intensi mengunci tukang buli Kirisaki Daichi di dalam gudang.

Furihata bernapas kepayahan, tertatih ia memungut sepatunya yang tergeletak di lantai. Dibalasnya hunjaman tajam mata merah dan emas yang menyiratkan begitu banyak tanya dan emosi, Furihata menggerung lemah tak mampu menjelaskan.

Helaan napas pendek melumrahi. Pandangan mata dwi warna menghendaki Furihata untuk pergi.

Furihata menggeleng, ia tak mau meninggalkan Akashi sendiri dengan para pelaku buli yang pasti bertindak sadistik.

Sebelah alis terangkat elegan, tak suka keabsolutan kekuatannya diragukan. _Tidakkah Furihata mengetahui jelas kemampuannya bergulat? Penjahat-penjahat kriminal saja bukan tandinganya. _

Sekali lagi gelengan kepala absurd. _Bagaimana kalau nanti Akashi cedera lagi? _

Decakan pelan._ Tiga orang tak seberapa dikomparasi dengan massa para penjahat yang ekstrim melakukan tindak pidana. _

Gerungan lemah. Mata solid kolong langit berkaca-kaca. _Tapi orang bertindik di hidung yang ditabrak Furihata memungut senjata tongkat besi silinder. _

Dengusan rendah. _Oh, tongkat bisbol imitasi yang tadi? Apa itu setara dengan balok kayu tebal yang menghantam perut Akashi?_

Gelengan lesu. Menyerah dengan persistensi sang emperor. _Furihata mengkhawatirkan Akashi dibuli oleh mereka. _

Seringai tipis. _Jangan meremehkan Akashi Seijuurou kalau sudah pernah melihat aksinya, Furihata Kouki. _

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

"BUKA PINTUNYA, SIALAN!"

"KELUARKAN KAMI DARI SINI!"

Furihata tersentak ketakutan mendengar gedoran kalap dari dalam gudang. Dipandanginya Akashi, menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

Seringai menjelma lengkungan tipis samar yang masih juga tak meyakinkan Furihata. Akashi menjangkau jendela hati sewarna pinus mungil di pucuk Cemara itu, menghendakinya untuk bergegas ke lapangan dan bertanding basket.

_Bukankah Furihata punya janji yang harus ditepati pada Akashi agar mereka bertemu di liga final Inter-High?_

Pemuda yang jadi korban buli itu terperangah. Benar. Ia berjanji bahwa mereka akan bertemu lagi.

Mundur selangkah, dua langkah, membawa seluruh emosi yang mengguncang dirinya dan kekhawatiran akan keselamatan Akashi, Furihata lari tunggang-langgang menuju destinasi sesungguhnya; gelanggang yang menggelar pertandingan basket sportif untuk dimenangkan oleh timnya.

Akashi menatap punggung kurus yang terbungkus kaun putih Seirin tersebut dengan sorot mata melunak. Hatinya berbisik untuk seseorang yang Akashi tahu selalu pengecut, takut, namun tak urung mencemaskannya.

_**DUK! DUK! DUK!**_

_**BRAK!**_

Pemuda berambut merah itu tangkas meroda ke belakang. Lutut kirinya menyentuh permukaan dingin lantai, kaki kanannya tertekuk. Dilihatnya siswa-siswa begundal tersebut menyeruak keluar dari gundang, lalu memandang dengan cara yang paling Akashi benci; menatap bengis seorang Akashi Seijuurou dari atas ke bawah.

Tak gentar, Akashi berdiri tegak. Orang yang memandangnya begitu rendah, harus mengetahui bahwa arogansi Akashi murni karena dirinya diselubungi absolutnya perfeksi. Seringai terbit di wajah dengan mata berubah warna menjadi gelimang emas dan merah.

Makhluk-makhluk berandalan tersebut menyemburkan nafsu angkara murka, serentak menerjang seorang pemain basket yang tak mereka sadari merupakan salah seorang pemain basket terbaik di generasinya—sekaligus bukanlah orang awam perkelahian.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Akashi meringkus berandalan-berandalan asal Kirisaki Daicihi itu. Sekerjap mata secepat kilat, semua telah terkapar di lantai. Si pemuda berambut afro melolong memanggil bundanya tercinta berusaha kabur karena tulang keringnya serasa retak ditendang oleh kaki yang lebih pendek darinya. Siswa yang bertato naga itu mencaci-maki kepedihan yang menyemut di lengannya karena saat ia lengah dan terjatuh diinjak oleh sepatu putih beraksen hitam horizontal, dan yang paling malang, tentu ketua mereka.

Pemuda bertindik hidung itu bergelung mencengkeram ulu hatinya yang ngilu dihunus jari-jemari terampil bermain basket, panas di punggungnya karena dibanting menghantam lantai, dagunya ditinju sampai rahang tengkoraknya serasa berderak—bibirnya terkoyak membentur hidung disebabkan gesekan antara tindik dan permukaan kulit, belum lagi memar-memar yang meruam seluruh tubuhnya.

Akashi akan menginjak dada si pemuda bertindik hidung itu yang kini memandangnya dipolusi trauma kengerian setengah mati, tepat ketika ia mendengar peluit nyaring melengking menyela hening miris di koridor tersebut dan gegap-gempita euforia bersumber dari_ gym_ utama.

"_RIGHT NOW, TIP-OFF!" _

Berarti Furihata berlaga di lapangan. Akashi takkan melewatkannya hanya karena sisi predatornya hendak memangsa habis mangsanya, mendestruksi mereka melebihi halusnya saputan debu di lantai bisu.

Akashi meraih ponsel yang tersimpan di saku _jersey_-nya. Men-dial sebuah kontak yang dulu rutin dihubungi olehnya sekelar menumpas pelaku-pelaku kriminal.

"Inspektur, aku butuh bantuanmu."

Manik heterokromiknya menelusuri panjangnya koridor, di tepinya menyembul cahaya. Di balik benderang cahaya itu, Akashi tahu ada Furihata berjuang bertanding di lapangan untuk menepati janji dengannya.

Bibirnya berbicara dengan sang inspektur imitasi Sherlock Holmes. Dia tersenyum tipis mendengar seseorang yang namanya disebut oleh komentator pertandingan karena sukses menerima bola _tip-off _lalu memberikan operan pada Kuroko diteruskan kepada Kagami hingga mencuri skor pertama pembuka liga Inter-High.

_._

_Untuk Furihata Kouki, selamat berjuang. _

'_**Ganbatte.'**_

**.**

_**Tsuzuku**_

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**(#) Tendangan Akashi ini terinspirasi dari MV EXO – Overdose, closing song-nya itu putaran tendangannya kece banget. XD **

**Oke. Kita cut sampe sini fluff-nya. *nyengir* beware of angst for the next chapter~ #diinjekkarenaspoiler **

**Mampir juga ya ke fic saya yang lain, ya. ;D**

**.**

_**And see you latte~ **_

**.**

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat saya harapkan. ^_^

**.**

_**Sweet smile, **_

**Light of Leviathan**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! **_

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk RnR fic saya, ataupun memberikan fave/follow/faves. Saya senang sekali. X"D**

_**Yosh, I will survive!**_

_**Dozo, Minna-sama~ **_

**.**

**Disclaimer: ****Kuroko no basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Sket Dance belongs to Kento Shinohara.**_**I didn't take any personal commercial advantages from making this fanfiction. Purely just for fun. **_

**Warnings: AR, boys love/shounen-ai, OOC, minim dialog, mild language, typo(s). **

**Special back sound: As Long as You Love Me – Justin Bieber (Lunafly Cover more good, though. IMO *cough*)**

**.**

**Saya sudah memberikan **_**warnings**_**. Jadi, jika tidak ada yang disukai, tolong jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca. ;)**

**.**

_**Have a nice read!**_** ^_~**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

.

"Furihata-_kun_, kau mau kemana?!"

"Aku akan segera kembali, _Kantoku_!"

Tim Seirin yang sedang bersukacita di ruang loker, terinterupsi euforia kemenangan mereka tatkala melihat Furihata sesampainya di ruangan mereka lekas mengoabrik-abrik barang bawaannya. Mengambil sebuah tas kecil yang sejak setahun lalu selalu tersedia di tasnya, lalu tergesa-gesa keluar dari ruangan usai berpamitan pada sang pelatih. Tapi, mereka melanjutkan momentum yang tertunda itu dan membiarkan Furihata pergi—dengan asumsi asal bahwa paling-paling _point-guard _mereka itu hanya perlu melaksanakan ritual toilet atau semacamnya.

Tadi di lapangan, tepat seusai _buzzer beater one play_ yang titel pemenang disabet oleh Seirin, saat Furihata sedang melonjak girang dengan Kawahara dan Fukuda, dilihatnya Akashi di salah satu tribun penonton terdepan tengah mengamatinya sembari bertopang dagu. Mata coklat berpupil mungilnya menangkap gurat luka baru di telapak tangan kanan pemuda bersurai merah itu, dan ini menyurutkan semerbak sukacitanya.

Sebelumnya luka itu tidak ada.

Pasti karena tadi meringkus para begundal Kirisaki Daichi. Gara-gara dirinya, Akashi jadi terluka.

Karena itulah Furihata mengambil perlengkapan P3K yang biasa selalu dibawanya sejak setahun lalu—mengingat dia orang _bench _dan terbiasa merawat teman-temannya, dan kembali ke lapangan pertandingan untuk melihat bahwa tim Rakuzan sudah lenyap dari tribun yang semula ditempati.

Furihata menghembuskan napas panjang. Diputarnya langkah balik. Ada interval sekitar dua jam sebelum pertandingan tim Rakuzan dimulai. Mungkin mereka akan pergi makan siang atau entahlah. Pemuda bersurai coklat itu berlari tergesa-gesa, menelusuri koridor demi koridor, menyelinap di antara lalu-lalang orang memohon maaf apabila tidak sengaja menabrak, mengedar pandang nyalang di aula utama dengan harapan menemukan surai magenta di antara setiap orang yang ditatapinya.

Nihil.

Nyaris berputus asa, Furihata berjalan menuju salah satu pintu keluar. Tepat di salah satu sudut, ditemukannya tim Rakuzan sedang berjubel menghalangi salah satu pintu keluar dari gedung dengan posisi tumpuk-menumpuk, riuh berkasak-kusuk. Impuls sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat melawan tarikan gravitasi walau tadi dirinya sempat hampir terpuruk.

Sebenarnya ia ingin bertanya, di mana Akashi karena tak tampak presensi sang kapten di antara rekan-rekannya. Namun Furihata mengurungkan niatan tersebut, nyalinya keburu menciut merasakan aura toksik tim Rakuzan yang menyebabkan dirinya merinding.

Furihata menggumamkan permisi yang tak digubris oleh gerombolan anggota tim basket Rakuzan—tiada satu orang pun menotis persona ordinari seperti dirinya. Menyeruak dari pintu keluar, sekali lagi kelereng serupa iris kucing itu memindai sekeliling.

_**Bingo!**_

Ditemukannya figur emperor dengan aura regal itu berdiri di spot yang sama—di puncak tangga—seperti tahun lalu usai_ opening_ Winter Cup ketika meminta _Kiseki no Sedai_ bertemu lagi. Airmuka yang semula putus asa kini mencerah, Furihata lekas memacu langkah.

_CUP! _

Furihata menghentikan langkah. Detik itu terpaku kaku melihat Akashi berciuman dengan seorang gadis berbalutkan kostum _cheerleader_ Rakuzan.

**.**

**#~**~#**

_**A **_**Kuroko no Basket **_**fanfiction**_**, **

**.**

**Silence**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

"**To Know Hurt Feelings"**

**.**

_**By**_**: Light of Leviathan**

**#~**~#**

**.**

Gadis bersurai coklat gelap dipita dua itu mundur dengan wajah memerah padam. Ia memekik pelan dan meracau entah apa lalu memunggungi Akashi. Tepat saat itu, dia bertemu pandang dengan Furihata yang bergeming meski diterpa secercah redup matahari.

Pemuda yang menyaksikan semua itu kini bisa melihat jelas sosok sang gadis. Pendapat pertama yang melintas di benaknya adalah gadis tersebut sangat imut kendati gores keangkuhan mengeruhi mimiknya. Tingginya hanya sebahu sang kapten tim basket Rakuzan. Dadanya terlihat menjulang ketat dibalut kaus _Cheerleader_. Rona merah yang menyemberut di wajahnya menegaskan impresi imut di wajah gadis tersebut. Matanya besar seperti boneka, melebar sempurna menemukan sosok Furihata mematung tak jauh darinya.

"A-a-ano, i-i-ini tidak se-seperti yang ka-kaupikirkan!" Gadis dengan rambut dipita dua itu mengibas-ibaskan tangannya. Dia berkata-kata hal yang tak bisa Furihata mengerti karena tiada koherensi dalam perkataannya.

Ketika gadis itu bicara, Furihata mendapati sepasang manik heterokromik menatapnya.

Furihata tak memahami apa dirinya sedang cemburu karena Akashi begitu beruntung mendapatkan gadis seimut itu, atau cemburu karena belum pernah berciuman, atau merasa malu karena memergoki mereka berciuman, atau merasa bersalah karena menginterupsi mereka berciuman, atau—ASTAGA! Otaknya terus saja meneriakkan kata: BERCIUMAN. Dan kata itu menjelma terror baru dalam dirinya, momok mengerikan yang membangkitkan nuansa horror di sekitarnya.

Rinai kelopak wangi Sakura yang harum, angin dingin musim semi berkeriyap, mengantarkan kepala Furihata menunduk dalam senyap. Menahan tangan yang sedang mencengkeram tas kecil kebanggaannya itu berlabuh di dada lalu meremas keras-keras, melampaui sayatan baru yang mendecit dentang ritmis jantungnya. Atau menahan punggung lengannya untuk tak menyeka pelupuk yang memanas dan menyebabkan ia merasa bahwa dirinya begitu buruk. Atau berupaya memutus pita suara dengan _bloody-scream_ melengking nyaring ke palung langit.

Furihata mengumpati kemana kaburnya tendensi pengecut, takut dan ngeri dalam personanya. Karena dari rentetan hal yang ditahan oleh ego dan harga diri seorang lelaki, Furihata menemukan dirinya membungkukkan badan sembilan puluh derajat sekilas, mereguk pahit saliva lalu melontar kata.

"Ma-maaf … mengganggu."

Surai terikat dua pita putih itu terkibas cepat saat empunya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "A-a-aku yang ha-harusnya minta maaf." Barulah dia membaca selengkung kata di punggung yang berbalutkan _jersey_ hitam putih. "Ka-kau da-dari Seirin, ya?" tanyanya kikuk.

Furihata menegapkan tubuhnya kendati matanya terpancang pada lempeng-lempeng bata diinjak kakinya. "I-iya." Sudut matanya mencuri-curi pandang pada gadis yang meremat serat-serat remple roknya.

"Ti-timmu menang, 'kan? Selamat, ya…" ucapannya, sorot mata besar seperti boneka itu terlihat begitu tulus.

Mungkin ini kesombongan—pikir Furihata getir, merealisasi terbit rijeksi di hati. Furihata takkan keberatan bila yang mengucapkan hal barusan adalah orang yang tadi bertemu pandang dengannya dan duduk di deretan eksklusif tribun terdepan menyaksikan pertandingannya. Sungguh.

Tapi apalah yang memosi bibirnya untuk memaksa presensi senyum, Furihata gagal mengerti diri sendiri. Ia tidak sampai hati memupus tulus yang meluncur dari bibir yang berciuman dengan—Ya Tuhan!

"Te-terima ka-kasih." Furihata mengingat gadis itu yang tadi ada di puncak piramida performa tim _cheerleader_ Rakuzan. "A-aku melihatmu tadi sa-saat opening Inter-High." Menahan kecapan pahit di rongga mulutnya tatkala mengungkap kejujuran. "Kau ke-keren sekali tadi. Hebat saat kau mengangkat kakimu ke atas ketika di puncak piramida."

"O-oh. Itu pose biasa saja, pose Billman Spin. Ke-kebetulan saja aku bisa." Gadis itu tersipu malu. "Yang hebat bukan aku, tapi teman-temanku." Membuang wajah ke samping, mengindikasi karakter _tsundere_.

Sunyi yang canggung kini melingkupi mereka. Furihata tidak betah karena mengetahui sepasang manik heterokromik itu pasti tengah menghunjamkan tatapan intimidatif padanya, ia ingin hengkang tapi tak tahu bagaimana cara melarikan diri dari semua ini.

"A-apa kau a-ada perlu dengan Akashi-_kun_?" tanya gadis tsundere itu perlahan.

Furihata berjengit mendengar nama itu bergema mengenaskan memenuhi ruang pendengaran. Tak berani menatap seseorang yang disebutkan namanya, tangan gemetar dan mendingin disisip angin itu merogoh tas kecilnya. Mengeluarkan sebuah kantung plastik kecil, menyodorkannya pada gadis tersebut—tak menghiraukan tatapan khawatir yang tertuju padanya—lalu buru-buru menjejalkan sebungkus plester ke remaja perempuan yang merupakan anggota tim _Cheerleader_.

"I-ini u-untu—e-eh? HEI!"

Pemain tim Seirin itu sudah tak mampu. Tak mungkin lagi mendefensi diri untuk tak rubuh—entah itu secara harafiah maupun getar tubuh atau hati retak yang meluruh. Duka dalam diri tersepuh. Absurditas gejolak yang memporak-poranda dirinya, membangkitkan karakter sejatinya: lari seperti pengecut sejati.

Lari seperti yang selama ini dilakukannya. Lari dari hamparan realita yang merealisasi deraan pedih, menyiksa diri, meranakan hati, membuatnya merasa derita.

Furihata tak tahu harus memuji diri atas keberaniannya menghadapi apa yang terjadi, atau memaki-maki seseorang yang menanamkan ketakutan termengerikan mengintimidasi dirinya sekaligus kurva enigmatis di bibir dan sorot mata yang memeluk hangat hati Furihata.

"E-eh … betadine, desinfektan, kassa … dan plester? Untuk apa orang dari Seirin ini memberikannya padaku?"

"Itu untukku, Agata. Berikan padaku."

"A-ah, ka-kau terluka, Akashi-_kun_! Tu-tunggu sebentar—"

Furihata mengerem langkahnya mendengar suara tenang yang menghunus pilu di ulu hati karena ekspetasi naïf kembali bersemi—Akashi tahu ia datang untuk membawakan medis kecil itu untuknya. Tak dapat menahan diri menolehkan kepala ke belakang.

"—ma-maafkan aku, Akashi_-kun_. Kau terluka gara-gara tadi menyelamatkanku dari siswa-siswa nakal yang menggodaku."

Gadis bermarga Agata itu penuh penyesalan tengah menepukkan kassa beroles betadine dengan lembut di rahang kiri pemuda bersurai magenta. Kemudian meraih sebuah plester, merekatkan pada punggung tangan yang Furihata tahu terluka karena memproteksi dirinya.

.

Mata kecoklatan itu membulat. Sistem pernapasan mengalami disfungsi. Sekujur tubuh diguncang getar tektonik.

Akashi melindungi siapapun, menyelamatkan siapapun yang butuh pertolongan. Bukan hanya Furihata saja.

Akashi yang itu beraura regal intimidatif.

Akashi yang meringkus jajaran kriminal di distrik tersepi.

Akashi yang bermata merah menyala.

.

"Terima kasih, Agata. Aku bisa mengobati diriku sendiri."

.

Jika Akashi mencintai gadis itu, Furihata akan mencoba mengerti—jangan geruskan determinasi sisa keberanian dan serakan keping hatinya yang tersisa.

Jika Akashi mencintai gadis imut yang sepertinya ketua _Cheers_ itu, cukup tinggalkan dan buli dirinya sesadis yang selama ini Akashi lakukan pada penindak kriminalitas. Jangan selamatkan dirinya seperti yang tadi Akashi lakukan saat ia dibekuk trio siswa begundal Kirisaki Daichi.

—_tapi haruskah Akashi mengutarakan perasaan yang sesungguhnya tentang gadis itu langsung secara verbal? _Berbincang saja mereka tidak pernah. Furihata tahu Akashi takkan bergaul dengan orang yang tak selevel atau bukan bidak di bidang catur kehidupannya.

Paling tidak, Akashi tak perlu tersenyum padanya dengan cara yang membuat pemuda malang itu mispersepsi, merasa dianggap ada eksistensinya di mata sang emperor. Pikir Furihata getir, kontinu berlari menghela reras rapuh Sakura tanpa henti tak terinvasi dengung konversasi sepasang insan yang dipatrinya sebagai sejoli.

.

Tatkala Akashi mengedarkan pandangan, nihil sudah manik solid kolong langit dimiliki seorang pemuda yang ia sadari sedari tadi bertremor sekujur tubuh dan menggigil.

Pemuda yang merupakan ketua organisasi siswa di sekolahnya itu mengajak sang gadis masuk lagi ke dalam gedung untuk mencari teman-teman mereka karena harus segera kembali ke hotel.

Menabahkan diri dan menekan emosi ke batas minimal, Akashi harus bersabar untuk tidak mengejar Furihata.

.

Tak seberapa lama.

Langit dirundung kelabu arakan awan murung. Dari benturan awan-awan gelegar petir tersandung.

Sirkumstansi berhawa pesimis ditingkahi langit mendesis gerimis, kemudian bertransformasi rinai tangis miris.

.

#~**~#

.

"Hujannya terlalu deras. Ayo kita berteduh dulu!" seru sang mantan center pada rekan-rekan setimnya.

"Ke Maji Burger saja!" usul sang _ace_ berambut krimson.

"Yosh, sekalian kita makan-makan dan merayakan kemenangan!" seruan senior bermuka seperti kucing menyoraki garang sambaran petir.

"Mencari perlindungan dari hujan untuk makan-makan dan merayakan kemenangan, _KITAKORE_!"

"Izuki, tutup mulutmu!" sewot pemuda berkacamata.

Para pemuda dan seorang gadis berlarian menuju ke Maji Burger menembus hujan deras. Menyibak pintu bening resto tersebut menimbulkan denting nyaring, dan lengking ramah para pelayan menyambut mereka. Di dalam begitu ramai sekaligus sangat hangat membuat mereka yang baru datang mendesah lega, bersyukur karena memutuskan untuk mampir.

"Tuh, kan. Sudah aku bilang, Seirin pasti akan datang ke sini!"

"Itu bukan karena kalkulasimu karena prediksi cuaca yang keliru, Momoi, tapi kehendak Tuhan, nanodayo."

"Cih. Kukira akan ada segerombol gadis cantik berdada besar yang masuk, eh, ternyata—huh."

"Momo-_chin_ tidak termasuk kategorimu, Mine-_chin_?"

"Tentu tidak!"

"Yo, Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi dan Seirin!"

Tim Seirin tercenung di pintu masuk. Serempak mereka berseru kaget menemukan tim-tim basket lain terdampar di Maji Burger, juga beberapa tim _cheerleaders_ tak jauh dari mereka. Pantas saja Maji Burger penuh, mengingat resto ini biasanya sepi bila cuaca tak memungkinkan bagi pelanggan untuk mampir. Mereka pasti terjebak juga tak bisa pulang atau ke hotel masing-masing karena di luar terjadi badai hujan khas musim semi.

"_Konbawa, Minna_." Kuroko membungkukkan badan sekilas, santun seperti biasanya.

"Dari sekian banyak tempat di Tokyo, kenapa harus ada Kaijou, Shuutoku, Too, dan Yosen sekaligus di sini, heh?!" teriak Kagami stress.

"Woy, Bakagami, tempat ini bukan punyamu!" tanggap Aomine sebal.

"Tetsu-_kun_~" Momoi menerjang Kuroko dalam pelukan gemas yang membuat pemain bayangan itu dimaki oleh setim Seirin. "Ah, Rakuzan juga di sini, Kagamin."

"Astaga…" Berjamak tim Seirin bergumam kompak.

_SRET! _

"Furi, jangan! Apa yang kaulakukan, Bodoh?! Di luar hujan deras—" Fukuda menahan Furihata yang refleks menarik pintu untuk keluar.

"—tidak usah khawatir. Kita bersama-sama setim, tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan," bujuk Kawahara yang ikut melepaskan cengkeraman jari-jemari kawannya itu dari gagang pintu.

"A-aku tidak enak badan, dan i-ingin cepat pulang—" Furihata berkata dengan nada memelas.

"_Kantoku_, Furihata-_Senpai_ sakit dan ingin menerobos hujan untuk pulang," cetusan inosen seorang junior di tim regular Seirin yang menyaksikan trio seniornya bertengkar.

_**DUK! DUK! DUK! **_

"_ITTAAIII!" _

Aida yang semula berdiri di antara Hyuga dan Kiyoshi segera kalap menebas tiga kepala sekaligus sampai membentur pintu Maji Burger. "TIDAK BOLEH." Ditariknya berkali-kali kerah _jersey_ pemain yang baru dijitak olehnya. "Kau _point-guard starter_ untuk pertandingan besok, Furihata-_kun_. Bagaimana tim ini jadinya kalau kau tidak main besok?! Aku tidak mau tahu kalau besok kau sakit atau apa karena berlaku bodoh begitu!"

"_Kantoku_, aku dan Fukuda justru mencoba menahan Furi," protes Kawahara yang berlinang airmata karena gundukan muncul di kepala nyaris plontosnya, "kenapa kena pukul jugaaa?!"

"Astaga,_ Kantoku_, Furi sedang tidak dalam kondisi baik dan kau malah memukulnya?" tanya Fukuda yang meringis mengusap-usap kepalanya.

Aida mengerjapkan mata. Ditelitinya pemuda yang lemas karena diguncang-guncang olehnya dengan tenaga berlebih. Barulah ia melepaskan Furihata dengan raut wajah agak menyesal. "Maaf, Furihata-_kun_. Nanti setelah hujan reda, biar Fukuda-_kun_ dan Kawahara-_kun_ mengantarkanmu pulang. Tapi sekarang, ayo tunggu bersama kami. Sebaiknya kau makan dulu—nanti aku berikan kau _dopping_ vitamin supaya tidak sakit."

"Ba-baiklah." Furihata mengangguk pasrah. Ia membiarkan dirinya berjalan lesu mengekori para seniornya yang telah mem-booking sebuah tempat duduk untuk tim Seirin. Dilihatnya Kagami dan Kuroko secara ekslusif diungsikan ke sebuah meja panjang berisi anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang merupakan sentral atensi—berbatasan dengan tempat duduk tim _cheers_ sekolah masing-masing. Berpretensi tak menyadari—yang sebenarnya gagal total—kerlingan halus mata merah dan merah tertuju padanya.

Fukuda berbaik hati memesankan makanan untuk trio kelas dua Seirin. Kawahara menunggu Aida memberikan _dopping_ vitamin yang khusus disiapkan untuk para pemain, hendak memberikan pada Furihata yang menangkupkan kepalanya yang terasa berat di meja.

Pemuda bersurai coklat dikuyupkan hujan itu kini menggigil karena berada tepat di bawah terpa semilir _Air Conditioner_. Ia bersin sekilas, tak sengaja tatkala membuka mata bersitatap dengan sepasang mata merah menyala. Jantungnya berdentum menyakitkan, menghirup napas gugup. Refleks Furihata mengganti posisi kepala menghadap ke luar jendela, pada angin dan percik hujan yang menggemeretak kusen jendela Maji Burger—mendadak begitu atraktif untuk diterawang.

"Ini makananmu, Furi."

"Furi, obatnya dari _Kantoku _kau minum setelah makan. Oke?"

Furihata mengangkat kepala. Bergantian menatap kedua kawan karibnya itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca—karena influensi produksi lendir di hidung tiba-tiba meningkat bukan faktor eksternal lain namun entahlah. "Terima kasih," lirihnya terharu.

Tersenyum semampunya, Furihata setengah hati menyantap makanan yang tersaji di nampan.

Seseorang diam-diam tenggelam dalam kesunyian di tengah euforia kebisingan, menaruh atensi pada entitas lain yang menolak bertemu pandang dengannya.

**.**

_**Tsuzuku**_

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**Mohon maaf sekali karena review chapter 4 dan 5 terpaksa saya gabung jadi satu. Plus, maaf pendek chapter 4, ya. Soalnya ini chapter 5-nya cepet update. /geplak **

**Yesh. Biasanya saya selalu nge-pair Furihata dengan chara cewek mary-sue crossover fandom, kali ini giliran Akashi yang dapet jatah. HAHAHA-#diinjek **

**t **

**Agata Saaya adalah chara cewek tsundere di Sket Dance. Development characters-nya menjadikan dia sebagai chara cewek tsundere mary-sue yang malangnya cintanya gak dinotis sama objek afeksi, Bossun. (?) Sebenernya banyak sih chara cewek almighty begini, tapi susah untuk nyari yang nggak sreg di hati saya. /lah/ Kok bisa Saaya nyasar di Rakuzan? Akan ada di chapter depan. ;)**

**.**

_**And see you latte~ **_

**.**

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat saya harapkan. ^_^

**.**

_**Sweet smile, **_

**Light of Leviathan**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! **_

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk RnR fic saya, ataupun memberikan fave/follow/faves. Saya senang sekali. X"D**

_**.**_

_**Yosh, I will survive!**_

_**Dozo, Minna-sama~ **_

**.**

**Disclaimer: ****Kuroko no basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Sket Dance belongs to Kento Shinohara.**_**I didn't take any personal commercial advantages from making this fanfiction. Purely just for fun. **_

**Warnings: AR, boys love/shounen-ai, OOC, OC (minor chara), minim dialog, mild language, typo(s). **

**Special back sound: As Long as You Love Me – Justin Bieber (Recommendation: Lunafly Cover)**

**.**

**Saya sudah memberikan **_**warnings**_**. Jadi, jika ada yang tidak disukai, tolong jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca. ;)**

**.**

_**Have a nice read!**_** ^_~**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

"Ki-Kise-_san_, aku boleh minta tanda tangan?"

"Oh~ tentu saja boleh—ssu. Siapa namamu? Ah, maaf sebentar ya. Hehehe."

"Tch. Kenapa Kise lagi?"

"Kau iri, Dai-_chan_?"

"Maklum saja, Kise-_chin _kan selebriti."

"Tapi ini baru sepuluh menit dan sudah ada empat gadis menghampirinya, _nanodayo_."

"Sebenarnya, mungkin hampir semua gadis-gadis cheerleaders itu ingin minta tanda tangan dan foto dengan Kise-_kun_."

"Tidak biasanya, kenapa bisa ada tim _cheers_ ada di sini juga?"

"Karena mereka tampil saat pembukaan, Taiga. Dan bisa ada di sini karena terjebak hujan juga."

Konversasi mereka cenderung normal, namun bagi publik ordinari yang memerhatikan malah terlihat konyol total. Mreka jelas menyerbakkan feromon ke seluruh penjuru resto dengan aura regal.

Usai menandatangani buku diari sang gadis _cheers_ dari Too, Kise nyengir lebar. Gadis-gadis di kubu tim _Cheers _memekik histeris melihatnya, membuat pemuda yang berprofesi sebagai model itu mengulas senyum professional serta melambai ramah.

"KYAAA!"

"Berhenti memberi mereka perhatian seperti itu, Kise!" omel Midorima kesal.

"Sudah tugasku sebagai figur publik uuntuk beramah-tamah dengan penggemarku, Midorimacchi," tukas Kise santai.

"Coba lihat ke sana! Kau tidak lihat itu Kise-_kun_ tampan sekali senyumnya, Saaya?!" Seorang gadis berambut ikal menunjuk Kise dengan ekspresi terpesona.

Gadis yang duduk di seberangnya pura-pura terbatuk menggoda, "Hei, kau lupa, Hime-_chan_? Saaya kan sukanya pada _Seto-Kaichou_ kita. Uhuk—"

"SUZUKI-_CHAN_!" Agata Saaya memelototi gadis yang bernama Suzuki.

"—ups, keceplosan." Salah satu _flier_ terbaik di tim _Cheers_ Rakuzan itu mengedipkan sebelah mata kenes.

"_Ano saa_, tadi kami melihatmu berduaan dengan _Seto-Kaichou_." Seorang perempuan berambut pirang dengan tubuh semampai angkat bicara mengesan sok misterius, "—lalu—" Ia memberikan tanda pada teman-teman di tim _Cheers _Rakuzan.

"I-i-i-tu ta-ta-tadi—" Gadis yang surainya masih dipita dua itu terbata-bata, wajahnya kontan merah padam.

"—MEREKA BERCIUMAN!" Gadis-gadis itu menjerit histeris.

Ada yang memekik girang, melempar buntalan tisu pada ketua _cheers_ mereka yang begitu beruntung, ada pula yang menempelkan tisu sebagai airmata imajiner karena iri bisa berciuman dengan kapten tim basket Rakuzan.

"CIEEE!"

Beginilah kehebohan tatkala kaum hawa berkumpul.

"Ceritanya sangat romantis mengalahkan manga NakaYOSHA edisi terbaru!" Suzuki berkoar, mengaduh pelan tatkala Agata Saaya menimpuk kepalanya dengan buntalan tisu. "Yang satu siswa berprestasi terbaik, tampan, mapan, _Seto-Kaichou_, kapten tim basket—"

Semua pemain basket tahu, pasti yang dideskripsikan sedramatis itu adalah Akashi Seijuurou. Bulir besar keringat menggantung di pelipis masing-masing.

"—dengan siswi pertukaran pelajar terbaik tahun ini dari Kaimei ke Rakuzan—ketua tim _Cheers_, dengan karakter tsundere yang memikat—"

_Siapa tadi nama gadis tsundere itu? Agata Saaya?_

"SUZUKI-_CHAN_, SUDAHLAH!" Saaya berusaha mendekap Suzuki yang hiperaktif berkicau penuh semangat itu.

"—interaksi hakiki antara yang mendukung dan didukung! Tepat ketika si gadis imut digoda oleh para berandalan, datanglah pahlawan kita, _Seto-Kaichou, _menyelamatkannya dengan gagah berani!"

"YEAAAH!" Tim _Cheers_ Rakuzan bersorak meriah.

Semua orang yang terlibat dalam permainan basket, dengan suara gemeretak mengerikan bersumber dari leher, patah-patah robotik menatap salah satu pemain basket terbaik di Rakuzan yang duduk tenang di meja bersama _Kiseki no Sedai_.

Saaya hendak mencekik kawannya yang membuatnya malu setengah mati. Tapi Suzuki mendorong kepala kapten tim _Cheers_-nya setelah menjulurkan lidah.

"Kemudian, setelah itu, mereka—" Suzuki mengerucutkan kedua telapak tangannya, mengangkatnya lantas menyatukannya.

Gestur berciuman.

"HAH?! BERCIUMAN?!" Ini teriakan parau pemuda-pemuda malang yang melajang.

"KYAAAA!"

"ITU SALAH PAHAM!" Saaya menjerit dengan suara melengking tatkala mendengar derai tawa teman-temannya menertawakannya.

"Tidak usah malu, Saaya~" Suzuki usil menepuk bahu gadis yang jadi objek perbincangan.

"Memang sudah waktunya. Mengingat waktu kau jatuh pas berlatih melompat turun dari puncak piramida tempo hari lalu, Akashi-_san _yang menangkapmu," cetus gadis yang berambut ikal.

Saaya menggebrak meja makan mereka tim Cheers Rakuzan. "I-itu ka-karena kecerobohanku sebagai _Flier_ yang sa-salah posisi melompat!"

"Tapi kau senang waktu ditolong oleh _Seto-Kaichou_, 'kan?" sahut seorang kouhai lain yang duduk di ujung meja.

"Ti-ti-tidak! A-aku ha-hanya berterima kasih pa-padanya karena di-diselamatkan dari ce-cedera fisik!" sengitn Saaya yang refleks membuang wajah ke samping kanan, tepat pada Akashi yang duduk tak jauh darinya. Semu merah membuat wajahnya semerah kepiting rebus.

"_TSUNDERE DETECTED."_ Gadis-gadis itu masih tertawa menggoda remaja perempuan tergolong mungil yang berada di puncak piramida sempurna mereka.

Gadis bersurai pirang dengan tubuh semampai meraih tangan Saaya yang gemetar di permukaan meja. Mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi ke udara, menarik sebuah cincin emas yang melingkari jari tengah di tangan kanan salah satu _Flier_ terbaik pemose Billman Spin tersebut. "Hei, jangan-jangan kau sudah dilamar oleh _Seto Kaichou_, Saaya."

"Ke-kembalikan! Itu ha-hadiah berharga pembelian _Onii-chan—_" Saaya yang bertubuh terbilang pendek berusaha menggapai cincinnya yang dioper kesana-kemari.

"Jadi, benar Agata-_Senpai_ mencium Akashi-_Senpai _duluan atau sebaliknya? Bagaimana rasanya?" Seorang adik kelas lain menghalangi usaha keras Saaya yang frustasi mencoba meraih cincinnya yang diacungkan tinggi-tinggi ke udara.

"SA-SA-SALAH PAHAAAM!" Saaya yang makin stress kini menumpukan satu kakinya ke kursi, menjauhkan tangan-tangan yang mendudukkan paksa dirinya, merentangkan lengan untuk meraih benda berharga baginya. "AH—CINCINKU!"

Cincin yang semula ada di ujung jari entah siapa, tersepak oleh Saaya sendiri dan terpental entah kemana. Derai tawa dari suara-suara feminine kaum hawa memenuhi Maji Burger, sampai—

_**CTAAAR! **_

"KYAAA!"

Guntur garang memadamkan listrik.

**.**

**#~**~#**

_**A **_**Kuroko no Basket **_**fanfiction**_**, **

**.**

**Silence**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

"**To Kiss Someone that I Love"**

**.**

_**By**_**: Light of Leviathan**

**#~**~#**

**.**

Furihata kehilangan nafsu makan.

Mendengar riuh-rusuh percakapan gadis-gadis kesatuan tim Cheers Rakuzan, pula gonjang-ganjing pergunjingan para pemuda yang berkasak-kusuk hal-hal buruk seputar kapten tim basket Rakuzan, eksitasi kaum hawa tim Cheers lain yang mengomentari manga-manga romantis NakaYOSHA itu menandas tuntas selera makannya.

Furihata tidak menyalahkan siapapun atas kondisinya saat ini. Mungkin sensitifitas hatinya meningkat, atau karena fisiknya yang mengalami degradasi. Bisa juga gara-gara kuaran angin dingin Air Conditioner—dan bukannya penghangat ruangan mungkin karena sudah masuk musim semi. Wajahnya kian memucat mendengar kata demi kata diikuti burai tawa—terlintas sepintas memori tawa-tawa keji jahanam para kriminal entah kenapa. Ditenggelamkannya wajah dalam lipatan kedua lengan. Sesekali tepukan Fukuda yang duduk di sisinya dekat jendela atau Kawahara yang duduk di depannya terasa di pundak. Furihata mengabaikan. Hanya satu yang terpikirkan.

Akashi tidak menyangkal sama sekali.

Denyar yang menggeliat belingsat di perutnya membuatnya bertambah mulas. Sekujur tubuh lemas. Indera pendegaran entah kenapa memanas. Roman pucat di wajahnya jelas terpulas. Furihata makin merasa presensi ordinarinya seruangan dengan pemilik mata emperor itu kian tak pantas.

Pletak.

CTAR!

"KYAAA!"

Furihata mengumpat pelan merasakan sesuatu menabrak kepalanya. Berjengit kaget tatkala mendengar frekuensi ultrasonik falsetto alto para gadis menyesaki seantero Maji Burger. Huru-hara bloody-scream karena keterkejutan terjadi ketika satu distrik yang sepertinya di pusat tenaga pembangkit listrik distrik tersebut dirusak oleh sambar galak guntur. Menggerung pada dirinya sendiri, ia meraih sebuah benda yang meluncur ke lehernya dan menanamkan sensasi dingin. Meraihnya untuk diraba baik-baik dalam kegelapan absolut.

Cincin.

'_Tuhan, dosa apa aku pada-Mu?!' _Guntur kan malu mendengar teriakan protes Furihata yang hanya digaung dalam hati.

Pemuda bersurai coklat itu tahu cincin emas berdiameter kecil itu milik gadis yang jadi tuan putri di hari ini. Hendak memanggil gadis tersebut bahwa cincinnya ada, ia tidak menyimak percakapan maka tak tahu nama gadis itu. Terpaksa harus diserahkan seorang diri. Meratapi nasib, Furihata dalam kegelapan meraba-raba jalan untuk menghampiri gadis tersebut mengembalikan benda berharganya.

Lebih baik kembalikan sekarang daripada nanti harus berbicara lagi dengan gadis itu.

_**BRUK! **_

"A-ah, ma-ma-maaf—" Furihata menundukkan kepala. Tindakan konyol karena bahasa tubuh yang menunjukkan penyesalan ini tidak akan terlihat oleh orang yang berkonfrontasi benturan fisik dengannya.

Tepat saat itu, ditemukannya sebuah gelang. Menyala bercahaya menebas kegelapan absolut.

Seterang lengkung spektrum pelangi.

.

#~**~#

.

Di meja _Kiseki no Sedai_.

"Pastikan barang-barang kalian aman dalam situasi seperti ini, _nanodayo_."

"Mana bisa kupastikan kalau gelap begini, Midorin?!"

"Pastikan Tetsu tidak hilang di kegelapan begini!"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Aomine-_kun_. Murasakibara_-kun_, coba pastikan Aomine-_kun_ terlihat atau tidak."

"GYAHAHAHA~ AOMINECCHI SEMAKIN TIDAK KELIHATAN—AKH, _ITTAI-SSU_!"

"_AHOMINE _menghilang melebur bersama kegalapan—HAHAHA—"

"—kalian semua, jangan menertawakanku!"

"Rasakan pembalasanmu, Aomine-_kun_."

Menahan diri untuk menggelengkan kepala karena gurau teman-temannya yang masih saja menggelikan di situasi segenting ini, Akashi Seijuurou merogoh saku _jersey_-nya. Mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana, selalu dipandanginya dalam kegelapan kamar tidurnya dengan sorot mata merah dan merah melunak.

"Cincinku—ukh. Bagaimana kalau hilang? Itu dari _Onii-chan_…"

Menghela napas pendek, sedikit prihatin pada gadis malang yang digosipkan dengannya, Akashi memutuskan untuk bangkit dari kursinya. Dengan bantuan gelang plastik berisikan lampu neon warna-warni, menuju ke sebuah arah yang ia yakini sebagai tempat jatuhnya meteor emas mungil itu, berjalan sehati-hati peniti atraksi berjalan di atas seutas tali.

_**BRUK! **_

"A-ah, ma-ma-maaf—"

Suara itu.

Akashi merasakan hentakan menyakitkan di ambang batas dua personanya.

Di tengah prahara histeria padam listrik, nihilnya cahaya—selain sorot ponsel sesekali, gertak garang petir bekolaborasi dengan hunjaman hujan dan hembus dahsyat angin yang menderak jendela di resto tersebut, manik heterokromiknya menemukan surai coklat melekat pada wajah tanpa keistimewaan yang menunduk memandangi gelang di tangannya.

Keduanya bergeming didenting hening, di antara histeria dan horror yang stagnan di sekon berikut.

Furihata Kouki mendapati lidah mengelu. Jantung berdentum memalu-malu rongga dada membumbung pilu. Ternyata orang yang ditubruknya masih menyimpan benda pemberiannya. Serasa harapannya dititah naik ke kahyangan, lalu dari titik kulminasi dibanting sampai pecah berkeping-keping pada titik bifurkasi kenyataan.

Furihata menadahkan telapak tangan mendekati tangan yang tengah memegang gelang pemberiannya itu, mengekspos sebuah cincin emas yang cahayanya tak dapat dikomparasi dengan kerlap-kerlip gelang plastik berisi lampu neon murahan. Menenggak saliva karena mendadak kerongkongan tercekat ketika tangan itu terangkat meraih cincin di telapak tangannya, jari-jemari yang di tahun lalu menyapa hangat gugusan ruas-ruas jarinya di permukaan partikel-partikel kristal es.

Jadi ini jawaban Akashi—memilih gadis itu.

Furihata menepis gugutan pedih membebani hati, tiada lagi dilingkup hesitansi mengayun langkah beranjak pergi.

_**DAAAR! **_

"GYAAAA!"

Mungkin saat itu semua orang merunduk ke balik meja, mencari proteksi diri karena keterkejutan akibat ledakan elektris itu dimulai dengan cahaya terang sekilas lantas suara bervolume tinggi memekakkan indera pendengaran.

Di saat yang sama, Akashi menjejalkan gelang dan cincin ke saku _jersey_. Ditariknya lengan yang terjuntai lemas, merasakan dingin merayapi tangannya dari permukaan _jersey_ yang lembab—disebabkan oleh banjuran hujan, memutar balik orang yang mengembalikan cincin milik ketua klub pemandu sorak Rakuzan itu menghadapnya.

Akashi merengkuh siluet samar di kegelapan absolut itu perlahan. Tak menghiraukan pakaian basah nan lembab yang meradiasikan dingin padanya. Mendapati gigil nyata tubuh di pelukannya, maka ia makin mengeratkan pelukan—menemukan hatinya lengkap dengan mendesah lega tatkala bibirnya menelisik helai-helai surai kuyup. Kemudian bibirnya berpindah mengecup daun telinga yang mendingin—tersentak badan di dekapannya. Lantas berlabuh pada ceruk leher bertemperatur terlampau hangat yang dipolusi aroma natural hujan dengan detakan kuat di nadi ketika Akashi mengigitinya lamat-lamat.

"Ha-aahn."

Erangan perlahan persis di indera pendengarannya dan tarikan keras di _jersey_-nya, indikasi bangkitnya kepengecutan persona tersebut yang hendak lari lagi, kilat menggilas barikade gagas rasionalitas Akashi yang lama dikungkung sedalam lubuk hati. Mungkin mencium Furihata yang dengan kurang ajar telah mengurangi kualitas tidur Akashi dengan mimpi-mimpi tentangnya itu, telah terbersit sejak terakhir kali melihat pelangi terefleksi di manik solid kolong langit itu.

Inilah yang Akashi lakukan, mencium serakah bibir kenyal yang bergetar, lembab dipeluki suhu dingin. Dua belah bibir itu dihisap olehnya, dikulum bergantian bagai memetakan struktur bibir yang memiliki celah panas tatkala rongganya terbuka hampir menghela desah-kesah. Akashi tak peduli sirkumstansi, ia hanya ingin merealisasi aksi yang ingin dilakukannya sejak bertemu lagi dengan Furihata tadi pagi—mengofensi pemuda bermata sewarna bumi musim panas itu seperti ini karena gairah absurditas yang bersumber dari lingkup hangat afeksi.

Furihata tahu seluruh napasnya direnggut, hatinya terpaut, bibirnya ditaut secara absolut oleh Akashi. Ia meronta liar, berusaha lepas. Tapi usahanya kandas. Akashi malah mengeratkan pelukannya, tangan yang hangat itu membelai tengkuk dinginnya membuatnya mengesah teramat lelah dan takut, memiringkan kepala lantas mengeksplorasi segala isi dalam rongga mulutnya. Memuai bibirnya dalam lumatan lembut meresapkan kalor, memahat euforia berkedok distopia di hatinya yang tinggal puing-puing serasa direkonstruksi ulang.

"Semuanya, mohon sabar sebentar! Saya GM Maji Burger menginformaskan bahwa para staff mekanis kami sedang berusaha menyalakan mesin diesel. Sekali lagi—!" teriakan seorang pria menyela kerusuhan.

Furihata mendengar lenguhan pelan—entah bersumber dari dirinya atau Akashi yang tengah mengonfrontasi lidah satu sama lain beratmosfer menjerumus sensualisme. Bibir mereka berpisah, dirasakannya kepulan napas hangat menerpa pucuk hidungnya—dan itulah yang didaratkan kecupan pelan berikutnya oleh orang yang tengah mendekap Furihata.

Akashi menahan decakan. Hati dibebani muatan massa lebih berat dari berton-ton beton, harus merelakan bibir yang liangnya menguarkan aroma gurih keju dipadu daging ham dan manis _chocolate milkshake_ memabukkan itu lepas dari pagutan panasnya. Dipeluknya Furihata sekali lagi, lebih erat—karena ia tak tahu dan tak dapat menerawang ala futuristik kapan mereka bisa melakukannya lagi.

Plus, poin utama bila Furihata tidak membencinya setelah semua perlakuan yang Akashi lakukan padanya.

Akashi mengecup halus kening bersuhu agak tinggi diseraki helai-helai surai lembab.

"Hei, pastikan Akashi duduk di tempatnya dan tidak menusuk siapapun dengan gunting!"

"Paling juga kalau ada yang kena tusuk, itu pasti kau, Bakagami."

"APA KATAMU,_ AHOMINE_?!"

"Kalian tidak perlu berteriak kalau ketakutan begitu, Kagamin, Dai-_chan_."

"SIAPA TAKUT, HEH?"

"Akashi tidak ada. Aku duduk di sebelahnya, dan dia tidak duduk di sampingku sekarang, _nanodayo_."

"Tadi aku lihat dia berdiri—dan tidak tahu kemana."

"Hiii, bagaimana kau bisa tahu di saat semua gelap begini, Kurokocchi?"

"Ketika petir menyambar. Aku juga lihat sekilas, Kise-_chin_."

Akashi melumat perlahan bibir yang kentara dirayap tremor, lembut menciumnya untuk terakhir kali malam ini. Lantas beranjak pergi sebelum makin banyak orang-orang menotis ketiadaannya di tempat sembari merogoh kilat cincin di saku baju—tak menyadari saat ia beranjak sesuatu terjatuh dari sakunya.

Meninggalkan Furihata yang melunglai terjatuh di lantai, tergugu dengan hati hangat dibelenggu sembilu pilu.

Sekerjap mata, seisi Maji Burger dibanjiri cahaya terang. Pihak resto berhasil mengaktivasi mesin diesel. Semua orang menghembuskan napas lega, beberapa bahkan mengapresiasi perjuangan para staff dengan mengangsurkan tepuk tangan.

Saaya terkejut bukan kepalang tatkala sinar sistem penerangan Maji Burger menghujani cincin pemberian kakaknya yang tergeletak di telapak tangan seseorang. Didongakkannya kepala, airmuka keruhnya berubah menjadi kelegaan—dan kekaguman karena menyadari lagi-lagi orang ini selalu menolongnya. Dipakainya lagi cincin yang selama ini memang selalu melingkari jari tengahnya.

"Akashi-_kun_, terima kasih…" ucap Saaya tulus dengan suara serak menahan tangis.

Pemuda berambut merah menyala itu mengangguk sekilas lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya tanpa berkata bibirnya di tepi sedotan untuk meghirup minumannya yang tersisa, balas melirik tatapan tak percaya teman-temannya yang tertuju padanya.

"Aku mengambilkan cincin Agata," ujarnya singkat. Sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat dalam sinisme. "Jangan berasumsi macam-macam tentangku."

Tepat sebelum orang-orang melontar komentar, Saaya memungut sebuah gelang yang tercecer tak jauh dari mejanya yang berbatasan dengan meja _Kiseki no Sedai_. "_A-ano_, ini punya siapa?"

Serentak remaja-remaja yang sebaya dengannya itu menoleh pada sang gadis ketua klub pemandu sorak Rakuzan.

"Punyaku." Akashi tenang mengambil barang miliknya lagi. Tak menyadari gadis itu tersipu karena tangan mereka bersinggungan lagi, dan lagi-lagi menimbulkan sorakan menggoda absurd yang diabaikannya.

"Astaga, kau dan _Seto-Kaichou_ benar-benar saling melengkapi, Saaya." Suzuki mendesah, berpura-pura sarat kecemberuan.

"Kalian lihat yang tadi?" Gadis yang berambut ikal itu terkikik menatap teman-temannya. "Mereka saling memberikan satu sama lain. Manisnya~"

"Hei, kalian delusional. Berhenti menggosipkan Sei-_chan_." Mibuchi habis sabar mendengar gemuruh riuh godaan yang memasang-masangkan kapten kepercayaannya dengan ketua tim cheers.

Hime mencibir pada _shooter_ ternama Rakuzan itu. "Ini bukan gosip. FAKTA. Jangan kira kami tidak lihat kalian juga menguntit kapten kalian sendiri! Jelas-jelas kalian mengintip mereka berciuman."

"Teganya kalian menyebut lagi hal itu. Kasihan Reo-_Nee_, tahu." Hayama menukas, menepuk sekilas Mibuchi yang hampir hipertensi.

"Aku tidak lihat. GYAHAHAHA." Nebuya meraup segenggam kentang goreng untuk dikunyah olehnya.

"Ciumannya meleset," sahut junior kepercayaan Akashi, "hanya kena pipi. Akashi-_Senpai_ keburu menoleh ke samping ketika ada yang menghampirinya dan Agata-_Senpai_."

"TIDAK—!"

"IYA—!"

"TIDAAAK!"

"IYAAAA!"

Terjadi debat kusir antara tim basket dan tim pemandu sorak Rakuzan. Di tengah histeria kerusuhan itu, tim Seirin menatapi Furihata yang tergugu di lantai.

"Oi, Furihata, apa yang kau lakukan di sana, eh?" Hyuga memandang bingung pada juniornya yang masih terpaku statis di tempat.

Kiyoshi memutuskan untuk bangkit, meraih lengan Furihata untuk membantunya khawatir ditujukan untuk _point-guard_ tim Seirin di Inter-High tahun ini. "Furihata, kau baik-baik saja?"

Furihata tersentak. Lekas ditolehkannya kepala pada seniornya yang berbaik hati membantunya bangun, mengangguk kaku. "A-aku—"

"Furi, kau mengigau berjalan dalam tidur?" tuduh Fukuda dengan nada bergurau.

"Se-sepertinya begitu." Furihata memaksakan tawa. Ia menggumamkan terima kasih pada pertolongan Kiyoshi, berjalan terhuyung-huyung ke tempat trio Seirin duduk. "Boleh tukar tempat duduk?"

"Oke." Kawahara keluar dari tempat duduknya di pojok tersudut Maji Burger, membiarkan Furihata duduk dekat jendela dan kembali menenggelamkan paras yang memanas dalam lipatan lengan.

"Semoga hujan cepat reda. Kasihan kau, Furihata-_kun_," kata Aida prihatin.

Koganei mengangguk-angguk melihat sorot kecemasan di mata Mitobe, lalu menyahut dari meja yang tak jauh dari yang diduduki Furihata. "Kata Mitobe, semoga kau cepat sembuh, Furihata."

Furihata mendongak sebentar. Mata berpupil mungil itu diselami bulir-bulir serupa yang menggulir di kaca bening jendela. "Terima kasih," tanggapnya parau. Kemudian menerawang badai hujan yang mengamuk di luar pelataran area Maji Burger, persis dirinya yang tengah berkecamuk.

Mungkin yang membuatnya merasa sedikit lebih baik hanya perhatian teman-temannya.

Kembali ke meja _Kiseki no Sedai_. Akan terkesa lucu melihat kepala mereka tertoleh bolak-balik antara tim pemandu sorak, lalu tim basket Rakuzan, repetitif.

"Aku lelah melihat semua ini-ssu." Kise menghela napas panjang. Merasa bosan karena popularitasnya sedikit teralihkan akibat Akashi.

"Aku muak." Aomine menguap lebar. Menularkan kantuk pada Murasakibara yang mengikuti pergerakannya.

Kagami tampak tidak tertarik, memilih untuk menggiling burger yang tersisa di nampannya.

"Aku kasihan pada cewek yang digosipkan denganmu—entah kenapa, Akashi-_kun_." Momoi masih memantau perdebatan kusir siswa-siswi Rakuzan.

"Akashi, cepat klarifikasi daripada makin menjadi. Kau ketua mereka, 'kan?" sindir Midorima yang tengah mengelap lensa kacamatanya dengan lap khusus.

Kuroko seksama memerhatikan Akashi yang mengakomodasi sempurna matanya pada sebuah gelang di genggaman. "Atau bilang pada Agata-_san_ untuk menjelaskannya, Akashi-_kun_." Dan ilmu observasinya cukup paten untuk menarik konklusi bahwa gelang murahan itu memiliki arti tersendiri bagi Akashi.

Tepat ketika Akashi akan merespon perkataan Kuroko, gadis yang dijadikan objek keributan menamparkan telapak tangannya ke meja—mengiterupsi sesi debat yang kian memanas.

"Kumohon dengarkan!" pinta Saaya tegas—berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya yang memanas. "Tadi memang aku mengirimkan SMS pada Akashi-_kun_ untuk bertemu, karena _Sensei_ pendamping kita menitipkan pesan padaku untuk memberitahu Akashi bahwa kita, Rakuzan, disuruh menunggu dulu karena bus yang disewa mengalami kesalahan teknis—jangan tanya kesalahan teknis macam apa karena aku juga tidak tahu. Ketika aku sedang mencari Akashi-_kun_, mereka datang menggodaku, dan tidak seberapa lama—" Dia menarik napas sejenak, mengerling pemuda yang berulangkali namanya ia sebutkan, "—Akashi-_kun_ datang menolongku."

Sunyi-senyap.

Akashi menekan sebuah tombol di _light bracelet_, spektrum pelangi terbias di atas nampan kecoklatan.

"—ka-kami ti-ti-tidak be-be-berciuman!" pekik Saaya terbata-bata. Ia menundukkan kepala, di balik untaian poni menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya. "I-itu hanya ci-ciuman te-terima kasih da-dariku ka-karena Akashi-_kun_ sudah menyelamatkanku!" Dia meracau kacau non-koherensif, "la-lagipula … be-benar. Ci-ciumannya me-meleset. Hanya itu!" Gadis tersebut membuang muka demi menyelamatkan segala harga diri yang tersisa.

"Apa maksudmu? JADI KAU MEMANG BERNIAT MENODAI BIBIR SEI-_CHAN_?" Pemuda yang bertendensi flamboyan itu menggebrak meja dengan airmuka garang.

"Ya Tuhan, jangan marah begitu, Mibuchi-_Senpai_!"Hanya si junior pengganti posisi Mayuzumi yang berbaik hati menahan Mibuchi dari eksplosi angkara murkaya.

"Syuuut!" desis Suzuki sinis pada _shooter_ tim Rakuzan. "Tapi _Seto-Kaichou_ juga tidak menolak dicium Saaya!" ngototnya.

Mibuchi membuka mulut, lalu mengatupkannya lagi. Yang dikatakan gadis itu benar. Seluruh personil tim Rakuzan melihat dengan mata-kepala sendiri semua yang terjadi, dan Akashi memang tidak mengelak dari kecupan bibir ber-_lipgloss_ bubblegum itu.

"Benar juga. Lagipula, bisa saja Akashi berpikir tidak ada yang salah dengan mencium orang yang disuka," tanggap Hayama ringan—lupa bahwa perkataannya itu secara tak langsung melukai Mibuchi yang sebelumnya dibela olehnya.

Atmosfer terkibas berat. Marak badai menabrak-nabrak kaca luar jendela Maji Burger mengisi sunyi, seakan dunia jadi mati suri.

Akashi menegapkan tubuhnya. Berdeham menunjukkan wibawanya, mengetahui inilah momen yang tepat baginya untuk bicara. Seluruh atensi termagnet padanya yang menghunjamkan pandangan datar, sorot mata sedingin deru angin di balik jendela yang ia tahu diterawang manik solid kolong langit.

"Benar kata Kotarou." Akashi mengulas senyum samar. Mengeraskan suaranya agar terdengar ke seluruh penjuru resto. "Dan aku hanya mencium orang yang aku cinta." Sepasang mata merah mengerling lunak gelang yang berkerlap-kerlip laksana mercusuar dengan warna-warni pelangi.

Saaya tercenung. Tidak pernah dilihatnya Akashi berekspresi selembut itu pada suatu benda, terlebih perkataannya barusan jelas mengafirmasi suatu hal.

.

"_Dan aku hanya mencium orang yang aku cinta."_

.

Sunyi.

Senyap.

"Yaaah … ditolak," celetuk Takao inosen.

**DITOLAK. **

Hening.

**DITOLAK. **

Furihata refleks mengangkat kepala. Mata berpupil mungilnya membulat.

**DITOLAK. **

Menegangkan.

**DITOLAK— **

"Bakao!"

"Oh, benar-benar dirijek, ya?" Takao terkekeh tanpa dosa.

—**DITOLAK**—

_**Sret. **_

"Maaf. Aku permisi ke toilet." Saaya bangkit dari kursi, tergesa berlari sekuat tenaga yang tersisa mencari toilet. Mata identikal bonekanya meluruh air, menganaksungai deras di wajahnya. Berusaha tegar kendati sedu-sedannya kentara terdengar saat ia berlari pergi.

"Saaya!" Teman-teman setim pemandu sorak Rakuzan memanggilnya penuh iba, bergegas menyusul langkah terseok gadis malang itu ke kamar mandi.

Di sisi tim basket Rakuzan, radio yang diputar ternyata sensitif dengan situasi—memutar lagu Halleluyah hingga menggema seseantero resto.

_**CRASH! **_

_**SPLASH!**_

"Yeah! Sei-_chan_!" Mibuchi meremas gelas kartonnya penuh kemenangan yang menyemburkan sisa cola tepat pada Nebuya yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Mibuchi, brengsek! Kepalaku basah kena tumpahan sodamu!" bentak Nebuya marah. Diraihnya tisu untuk membersihkan rambutnya yang lengket akibat terkena siraman soda.

"Hei, kenapa lagunya bukan yang berlirik _'dirijek, dirijek, hatinya potek'_, sih?!" seru Takao. Mengabaikan omelan Midorima yang duduk berjauhan darirnya.

"Oi, Bakao, kau pura-pura _lack of delicacy_ atau hanya memanasi situasi?!"

Tim basket dan pemandu sorak sekolah lain membiarkan kontra sirkumstansi di satu kubu sekolah itu, sweatdrop tak tertahankan.

"Aaah~ aku tidak menyangka bisa melihat kejadian ini lagi," gumam Murasakibara yang mencolekkan saus pedas pada kentang gorengnya.

Aomine mendengus malas. "Dari dulu sampai sekarang, tidak berubah."

"Beda, Dai-_chan_~ dulu Akashi_-kun_ tidak sadis begini. Oh, maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu, Akashi-_kun_." Momoi menangkupkan tangannya di depan dada, pertanda memohon maaf pada mantan kaptennya waktu mereka masih satu Chuugakou.

"Kurasa sama seperti dulu. Sama-sama menolak perempuan." Midorima membenarkan perban yang melilit jari-jemarinya.

Kise menggoyang-goyangkan telunjuknya. "Berbeda~ dulu Akashicchi seperti_ gentleman_ ketika menolak. Dia selalu bilang, _'Aku tidak memikirkan percintaan untuk saat ini. Fokusku hanya pada sekolah dan basket. Maaf, ya,'_ … begitulah."

"Dan Akashi-_kun_ tidak pernah terang-terangan di muka publik seperti sekarang." Kuroko memicingkan mata lazuardinya pada mantan kapten Kiseki no Sedai. "Ada apakah, Akashi-_kun_?"

Kagami yang mendengar komentar-komentar semua yang semeja dengannya, menggelengkan kepala lalu menatap Akashi dengan mata krimson menyipit. _"You're such a heartbreaker." _

_Slurp_. Akashi tetap tenang meghirup minuman, tak berminat menanggapi cetusan perkataan semua yang duduk semeja dengannya atau kasak-kusuk siapapun dari tim basket lain. Dia memalingkan atensi pada konter order, menemukan sang GM yang memantau situasi kebetulan sedang menatapnya. "Bisakah saya minta tolong Anda menyalakan penghangat ruangan?"

GM tersebut mengulaskan senyum ramah. "Tentu, silakan tunggu sebentar." Dan pria itu berlalu masuk ke balik pintu bertuliskan _"Staff Only"_.

Tidak lama, _Air Conditione_r di-_switch_ dengan penghangat ruangan. Semua yang ada di dalam Maji Burger menggumam kesenangan mereka karena suhu ruangan yang memang sudah hangat karena begitu banyak orang, makin menjadi hangat. Konversasi yang semula terisi riuh-rendah gosip dan perdebatan beralih menjadi percakapan grup masing-masing.

"Memangnya kau kedinginan, _nanodayo_?" Midorima melayangkan tanya pada Akashi yang ia tahu baik-baik saja karena posisi mereka strategis di sentris resto.

Akashi menopang dagu dengan punggung tangan yang dilekati plester. Manik heterokromik meninjau jauh ke sudut ruangan namun halus teramat samar. "Bukan aku." Kemudian menonaktifkan cahaya _light bracelet_-nya, dan menyakukannya lagi ke saku _jersey_.

Di sudut terpojok dekat jendela, Furihata mendongak pada langit-langit ruangan yang kini menyepoi angin bersuhu hangat. Mendesah lega karena tengkuknya terasa dingin—kebas mengingat tadi disentuh begitu panas. Tersenyum letih karena ia tidak perlu menggigil, tak lagi menderita akibat semilir suhu dingin AC. Meski kini hatinya tahu yang dibutuhkan adalah hawa dingin AC untuk menetralisir kalor berlebih di sekujur tubuh.

Samar-samar dari kejauhan, ia mendengar suara itu yang meminta GM Maji Burger untuk menyalakan penghangat ruangan. Bukan untuk dirinya sendiri. Karena itulah Furihata takut-takut melajukan pandangan ke seseorang yang duduk di tempat eksklusif di sentral Maji Burger.

Manik heterokromik akhirnya menemukan mata sewarna pinus di ubun-ubun cemara.

Furihata merasakan darahnya mendidih, dan hati didera perih. Tangan itu—yang kini bisa ia afirmasi kebenarannya adalah bukti luka karena memproteksinya—direkati plester coklat muda, menyangga wajah yang kini melengkungkan kurva enigmatis dari bibir mencapai mata merah briliannya.

Terkilas hulu kenangan pada hilir memori beberapa saat lalu bibir itu yang melumat bibirnya dan menyebabkannya termuai sempurna, mengecup hidungnya, keningnya, dan—refleks tangan melayang pada leher dengan detakan nadi terlalu dinamis.

Akashi menyeringai. Furihata dengan wajah yang tak lagi pucat namun merona sehat, mengonfirmasi asumsinya bahwa pemuda yang kikuk bertatapan dengannya itu mengingat ciuman mereka tadi. Dengan mata emperor—yang tadi sempat nyaris berubah menjelma gelimang emas, menemukan ruam merah di leher jenjang tersebut. Ia menghela napas, puas.

"Omong-omong, Akashicchi, orang macam apa yang bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta dan menciumnya?" Kise mencetus pertanyaan yang sempat terlupakan.

Momoi mengerling, agak curiga pada Akashi yang terus menatap ke suatu sudut. "Berdasarkan pengamatanku, harusnya perempuan bermartabat yang selevel dengan Akashi-_kun_."

Seringai menjelma senyum tipis tatkala melihat pemuda yang tersudut itu menggerung entah apa lalu membenturkan keningnya ke jendela penuh desperasi saking salah tingkahya.

"Itu privasiku." Akashi menyeringai—antagonis khasnya.

Keluh kekecewaan membumbung ke langit-langit, hawa emosional, hangat kekeluargaan, bersamaan dengan canda-tawa dan sedu-sedan airmata, terangkum akibat terperangkap sebuah fenomena alam khas musim semi. Ada begitu banyak ekspresi yang memenuhi lingkup kecil dalam gedung diserbak aroma lezat makanan dan manis miuman.

Ibaratnya sebuah kanvas, dipoles oleh aneka ragam cat-cat ekspresi memulas ledak semarak peristiwa serupa kembang api di hamparan langit kronologi histori.

Jangan lupakan, ada secarik rahasia tentang jantung yang berdentum anomali.

**.**

_**Tsuzuku**_

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**Yesh. Intermezzo chapter! Ternyata banyak yang kena twist-plots. XD *disiksa***

**Seseorang dekat saya anggota Cheerleaders di sekolah metropolitan—hampir bisa dibilang prestisius. Dan saya pantengin, kelakuan tim cheers-nya memang—e-eh ya beginilah, ini sudah dimodifikasi supaya nggak terlalu—ya begitulah. Jadi yang mau nyiksa tim cheers Rakuzan, monggo silakeun. *kasih korek api***

Beritahu saya lagi bila diksinya masih terlalu memusingkan, ya. 

**.**

_**And see you latte~ **_

**.**

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat saya harapkan. ^_^

**.**

_**Sweet smile, **_

**Light of Leviathan**


End file.
